Tomando Instruções
by Alexia Stark
Summary: Isabella Swan, uma estudante de primeiro ano da universidade, esteve louca por seu professor durante todo o ano. Sair com uma de suas próprias estudantes é um tema tabu e Edward Masen tenta nunca quebrar essa regra escolar. Será que Bella está preparada para descobrir também os mistérios deste professor[SINOPSE COMPLETA NA FIC/CONTEM TRECHOS DE BDSM]
1. Sinopse

_**Avisos: Esta obra não pertence a mim, e sim à autora Cheyenne McCray. Todo o enredo é de sua obra. Os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer e a mim somente o credito de adaptação por misturar esses dois universos e fazer esta fanfic**_

 ** _CONTEM TRECHOS DE BDSM e SEXO EXPLICITO (Se não gosta, não lê ;) )_**

 _ **Fanfics originais minhas: no meu perfil, você encontra muito mais histórias, inclusive as minhas originais ;) Não deixem de dar uma conferida**_

 _ **Autora: Cheyenne McCray**_

 _ **Adaptação: Aléxia Stark**_

 _ **Livro e tradução (original) disp: portaldosobrenatural(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com**_

* * *

 _ **Sinopse**_

Isabella Swan, uma estudante de primeiro ano da universidade, esteve louca por seu professor durante todo o ano. Ele é sexy e inalcançável… e ela está decidida a entrar em sua cama. Sair com uma de suas próprias estudantes é um tema tabu e Edward Masen tenta nunca quebrar essa regra escolar… Até que encontra um presente de fim de semestre em seu escritório… a magnífica estudante que ele não pôde manter fora de sua cabeça. E está nua, e sentada sobre sua mesa.

Não passa muito tempo antes que Bella descubra que está conseguindo mais do que esperava. Ela averigua exatamente quem tem o controle uma vez que aprende como gosta de jogar com o professor. Um completo novo mundo de BDSM se abre para ela e ser uma garota má nunca pareceu tão bom _ **.**_


	2. Capítulo 01

**CAPÍTULO1**

Isabella Swan levantou o olhar de seu ensaio para olhar ao professor Masen. Sua boca encheu de água e se retorceu em seu assento para aliviar a dor entre as coxas.

Professor, sim, claro. O homem era tão malditamente formoso e construído como se acabasse de sair da revista de um ginásio que não parecia com nenhum professor ou professora que teve.

Cabelo loiro emoldurava seus traços ruivos. Tinha uma mandíbula angulosa, as maçãs do rosto altas e olhos verdes tão bonitos como a clara relva.

Ela tinha algo com os homens com traseiros apertados, e suas calças ficavam bem ajustadas. Às vezes, quando se afastava do pódio podia dar um bom olhar a seu pacote. Definitivamente digno de desembrulhar como o resto de seu delicioso corpo. Largos ombros, biceps que se flexionam debaixo das mangas rodeadas de suas camisas.

Ela apostaria seu último par de calcinhas que teria abdominais ondulados e um peito liso sobre o que pudesse deslizar suas mãos para sentir seu grupo de músculos debaixo de suas palmas. E ela enfiaria as unhas em seu traseiro tenso enquanto ele a cavalgava com força.

Bella retorceu em seu assento e sorriu para dentro quando pegou o professor Masen olhando-a de novo. Inclinou para frente um pouco mais para que seus seios parecessem como se derramassem fora de seu sutiã. Sua garganta trabalhou antes que ele voltasse seu olhar para o pódio. Bella sorriu. Era o final do segundo semestre de seu primeiro ano na Universidade do Arizona. Seria uma estudante de segundo ano no outono. Encontrou um homem que queria mais que tudo.E tinha a intenção de apanhá-lo.

Todo o semestre vestiu camisas ou blusas com golas que mostravam seu decote e faziam insistência em seus seios. Usava shorts ou saias curtas que não cobriam nada. E ele se fixou nela. Ah, sim, definitivamente a olhava quando pensava que ela não se dava conta.

Quando estava escrevendo notas ou trabalhando em um documento, levantava o olhar através de seus cílios para vê-lo tentando de parecer casual, mas ela sabia que havia uma conexão entre eles que ia além de pura luxúria. Às vezes seus olhos se encontravam e sustentavam o olhar antes que ele afastasse o olhar e voltasse a fazer o que fosse que estivesse fazendo até esse momento. Bella desceu o olhar de novo a seu trabalho final e tratou de concentrar-se em terminar seu ensaio. Fez bem, Inglês era seu melhor assunto, mas com Edward Masen atrás desse pódio, ocultando o que mais queria ver, tinha que se esforçar para mantê-lo fora de sua cabeça e escrever.

Era o último dia antes do recesso do verão, e ela não tinha intenção de passá-lo sozinha. Ia dar ao professor Masen momentos que nunca esqueceria.

O olhar de Edward Masen se manteve longe dos seios de Isabella Swan. Maldição, sua aluna era peituda. Era uma sorte para ele estar atrás de um pódio quando dava suas conferências ou seus alunos veriam sua constante ereção cada vez que estava ao redor de Isabella.

Neste momento sua aluna tinha a cabeça baixa, enquanto que estudava minuciosamente seus trabalhos acadêmicos. Isso deu tempo a Edward para permitir desfrutar de algumas fantasias a respeito de Bella. Se ela não fosse sua aluna, a convidaria para sair e a foderia como se não houvesse um amanhã. Teria que açoitá-la por ser uma garota má, convertendo sua bunda em uma agradável sombra cor de rosa.

Nesse momento, Bella o olhou e deu esse pequeno sorriso sexy que dava cada vez que tinha uma oportunidade. Ela se moveu em seu assento para estirar e girar um de seus dedos em sua comprida mecha de cabelo mogno e o olhou com os olhos tão marrons e sensuais que não podia pensar muito menos conseguir ter sua ereção sob controle.

—Professor Masen,— disse uma voz feminina à esquerda do pódio. — Onde quer que deixem os os ensaios?

Edward sacudiu sua atenção para…qual era seu nome?

—Eu pegarei—disse à pequena loira enquanto ela olhava Bella e de retorno a Edward. Por sua expressão, ele sabia que ela o pegou olhando Bella. Limpou a garganta e olhou para baixo a seu ensaio de Inglês. Tanya,esse era seu nome.

—Obrigado, Tanya. — Concentrou sua atenção nela, inclusive quando sentiu o calor do olhar de Isabella.—Tenha um bom recesso de semestre.

Tanya olhou a Bella outra vez.

— Você também—disse com um sorriso em sua voz.

Edward a despediu levando sua atenção ao ensaio. Como sempre, seu trabalho era excelente.

Cristo, entretanto, tinha que conseguir tirar de sua cabeça Isabella Swan. Ela era sua estudante, pelo amor de Deus. Viu que se inscreveu em um semestre de outono, com ele, Inglês210, Introdução a Escrever Ficção. Pensou, sabia no que preferia introduzi-la.

Ia ser um fodido inferno tê-la em sua aula de novo e não fantasiar sobre seus seios, e como seus lábios carnudos pareceriam envoltos ao redor de seu pau. Olhou Bella, e foi um engano. Ela o olhava, seus mamilos pressionando contra o tecido de sua camiseta de corte baixo e seus lábios úmidos com um ligeiro brilho neles. Deu a volta e apertou os dentes. Ia ter que fechar a porta de seu escritório e fazer frente a sua ereção tomando seu pau na mão logo que terminasse a aula. Mais estudantes se aproximaram dele, entregando seus trabalhos o que por sorte ajudou a concentrar na aula e evitar olhar Bella.

Quando o timbre para se despedir da aula chegou pelos alto-falantes, deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Final do semestre, basta de fantasiar a respeito de Bella. Merda, ela tinha o que? Vinte, vinte e um? Ele tinha trinta. Era um pouco velho para que houvesse algo entre eles. Inclusive se não tivesse que preocupar com a ética entre professores e estudantes. Infernos acabavam de obter seu posto como professor permanente. E não queria perdê-lo.

Os restantes dos estudantes traziam seus ensaios que ele organizava pulcramente para não ver a beleza de cabelo mogno que estava tomando seu tempo para chegar até o pódio. Não estava certo se ia ser capaz de obter uma palavra coerente, quando finalmente desse seu ensaio. Ela foi à última, é obvio. Ele sabia que amava torturá-lo, e ela fez um trabalho condenadamente bom nisso. Voltou a arrumar os papéis com esmero, tratando de manter a calma. Todo o semestre esteve zombando dele, paquerando e dando a entender que gostaria de ser algo mais que a mascote do professor. E certo como o inferno, ele queria fazer dela justamente isso: coleira, amarras e tudo.

Ele soube o instante em que ela chegou. Nenhuma outra mulher cheirava da forma em que ela fazia: Quente, sensual, morango e baunilha.

Levantou a cabeça para ver que era, de fato, a última estudante na sala. Merda, sua mão tremeu um pouco enquanto pegava seu ensaio. O pódio estava entre eles, graças a Deus. Suas calças eram sem dúvida uma loja de cabanas onde seu pau pressionava contra o material.

—Quais são seus planos para este recesso do verão, professor Masen ? —Perguntou Bella em sua suave voz de 'foda-me'. Se ela não ia, seu pau estava a ponto de explodir. Limpou a garganta outra vez.

—Nada especial.

—Sério?—A palavra era um ronrono de seus lábios que quase o fez gemer em voz alta.—Minha família vai a Itália pelo verão, assim, vou estar sozinha.

Edward deu um sorriso forçado.

—Parece que estamos no mesmo navio. —Ah inferno. Por que foi que admitiu isso? Como se a menina necessitasse algum estímulo. Tal como esperava, deu outro de seus sorrisos que fez com que seu pau endurecesse.

—Talvez pudéssemos nos reunir para tomar um café...Ou talvez jantar.

—Escuta.—Ele se armou de coragem e se obrigou a dizer o que não queria.—Você é minha aluna. Não seria ético que saísse com você.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas,um olhar inocente de sua expressão.

—Quem disse algo a respeito de encontros? Só duas pessoas solitárias tomando café juntas. Ou jantando.

—Sinto muito, Bel… Senhorita Swan. —Maldição, era o único jeito que podia fazer para tirar sua mente de seu pau… Ou no corpo delgado, ou no número de posições…

Forçou-se a dizer às palavras que devia.

—Não posso.

—Mas você quer— sussurrou ela e piscou um olho antes de dar a volta e caminhar para a porta.

Vestia uma saia curta de cor preta que deixava ver suas incrivelmente longas e tonificadas pernas. Sua camiseta vermelha combinando moldava sua figura, diminuindo até sua pequena cintura. Olhou-a até que desapareceu pela porta, então aspirou em uma profunda respiração. Levou um momento conseguir ter sua ereção sob controle. Tinha que pensar nos montões de ensaios que tinha que qualificar. Em sua avó. Na reunião de sua faculdade esta tarde, em algo menos em Bella.

Quando teve as coisas sob controle, o que significava conseguir que seu pau cooperasse, colocou os papéis em sua maleta, fechou-o e se dirigiu fora da sala de aula. O golpe da porta ecoou quando entrou no corredor quase vazio. Os estudantes estavam mais que preparados para as férias do verão e parecia que ninguém estava interessado em dar voltas. Não é que ele tivesse a intenção de estar por aqui mais do que devia. Disse a Bella à verdade, não tinha absolutamente nada interessante planejado, e mais que nada adoraria ter a essa garota em sua cama e mantê-la ali todo o recesso. Uma garota como ela provavelmente poderia desfrutar de seus brinquedos e um pouco de bondage. Possivelmente muito bondage.

Merda. Estes iriam ser três longos meses antes que as aulas começassem de novo. Edward fez o caminhou para seu escritório, tratando de levar sua mente a outras coisas sem êxito. Definitivamente ia precisar masturbar-se para ter a dor em sua virilha sob controle. Abriu a porta de seu escritório, entrou e imediatamente fechou a porta. Deu a volta…

E rapidamente desceu sua maleta. Isabella Swan estava sentada em sua mesa.

Nua.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

 **mereço review**? **Amanhã tem mais ;)**


	3. Capítulo 02

**Notas iniciais:**

 **Quero agradecer aos reviews que me deixaram :D Fico muito feliz em ver que tem algumas pessoinhas gostando das coisas que posto kkkk' Muito obrigado MEESMO (EU LEIO TOOODOS)**

 **No mais, Boa leitura**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

OH Deus.

O corpo de Bella era ainda mais belo do que Edward imaginou, pelo que foi em muitas de suas fantasias. Seu comprido cabelo marrom avermelhado caía sobre seus ombros delicados até sua fina cintura. Seus seios eram grandes, seus mamilos altos e impertinentes. Cada pedacinho de seu corpo era firme e tonificado desde seus ombros a seus tornozelos. E se pudesse vê-lo, apostaria que teria um bom traseiro também.

—Olá, professor. —Bella apoiou as mãos a cada lado na mesa. —Necessito ajuda com uma matéria —adicionou em um ronrono.

As palavras não vinham a Edward. Não podia mover-se. Talvez devesse tentar pegar a mandíbula do chão, mas nesse momento sentia-se como se fosse necessário um esforço monumental para fazer.

Bella deslizou da mesa e seu coração acelerou quando ela caminhou lentamente para ele. Seus quadris tinham um balanço natural e quanto mais se aproximava, inclusive podia dizer que seus mamilos estavam tensos e pedindo para ser chupados.

Seu pau estava tão duro que era um milagre que não aparecesse em suas calças.

Quando Bella estava talvez a uma polegada dele, estendeu a mão e deslizou suas mãos em seu cabelo. A sensação foi tão erótica que quase gemeu em voz alta.

—Sabe como é sexy? —Sussurrou enquanto trazia sua cabeça para baixo de modo que seus lábios se aproximassem.

—Isabella. Não. Não podemos… — começou quando ela o puxou para baixo para que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Ele estava perdido. Não havia volta atrás.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e ele gemeu. Ela imediatamente deslizou a língua em sua boca.

Quase sem dar conta, levou as mãos a sua bunda e apertou seu corpo tão perto que sentiu seus mamilos através de sua camisa. Apertou seu pau contra seu ventre e ela gemeu em sua boca e o beijou ainda com mais paixão.

Edward não pôde evitar a sensação de satisfação que deu ter a Bella onde estava. Ela fez pequenos sons de choramingação enquanto apertava as bochechas de sua bunda com as mãos e a beijava com domínio e controle.

Se Isabella Swan queria jogar, estava malditamente certo de mostrar com exatidão como ele jogava.

Bella não podia acreditar na intensidade que o professor Masen estava pondo em seu beijo. Ela não esteve certa de como reagiria ao encontrá-la em seu escritório, nua, mas agora sabia.

Deus era um beijador incrível. A forma em que a sustentava, a forma em que sua boca tomou o controle da sua, era total e completamente dominante e a acendeu mais, se isso era possível.

Ele negou com a cabeça, como se estivesse saindo de um sonho.

—Quantos anos tem Isabella? - Seu coração pulsou um pouco mais rápido.

—Importa?

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Sabe que sim. Se quer jogar comigo, joga sob as minhas regras.

O aço de sua voz avivou o fogo dentro dela. Sentiu-se travessa. Encantada e envergonhada. E obrigada a responder.

—Acabo de fazer vinte anos— disse enquanto agarrava o botão de suas calças. — Idade suficiente para saber o que quero quando o vejo.

—Não é idade suficiente para beber—disse enquanto se aproximava e pegava um punhado de seu cabelo, a expressão de seu olhar intenso. —Mas idade suficiente para foder.

Suas coxas ficaram úmidas e as emoções rodaram através de seu ventre.

—Malditamente correto.

—Tem que entender algo, Isabella. —Seu punho agarrou com mais força o cabelo. — Não deixo de ser o professor quando deixo o pódio. Quando se trata de sexo, a aula é minha também. Eu sou o chefe. O que digo se faz. Senão puder viver com isso, vai agora.

Ela estremeceu e não foi porque estava nua. Foi à emoção causada por suas palavras.

A forma em que falou com ela fora tão quente.

—Vou fazer o que quiser.

Soltou o cabelo e levou a mão entre os dois para deslizar os dedos em sua boceta.

Bella ficou sem fôlego por tão imediato e atrevido movimento e jogou a cabeça para trás, quebrando o beijo. Arrastou sua boca de seu queixo ao longo de seu pescoço. Lentos, eróticos beijos que apuseram mais úmida que nunca.

E seu aroma picante e masculino.

Ela montou sua mão duro enquanto esfregava as palmas sobre seus ombros e seus braços. Não se cansava de tocá-lo.

—Bem— murmurou, enquanto sua boca se aproximava de seu peito. —Uma gata Selvagem. Eu gosto de selvagem.

Bella apertou o bíceps e gemeu. Tudo o que dizia a acendia, superando todos os sonhos úmidos que teve sobre ele.

Beliscou o clitóris e ela deu um pequeno gritinho de surpresa e excitação.

—Me diga o que realmente quer Bella.

Acaso não era óbvio? Ela queria seu pau em seu interior tanto que não podia suportar a espera.

—E-eu quero que me foda.

—Menos de dois pontos, e essa é a única vez que vou ser agradável—disse enquanto seus lábios esfregavam sobre seu mamilo. —Não sou tudo o que quer. Tinha fantasias antes de me conhecer. Me diga essas fantasias.

Sentiu um pouco de calor subir por seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que se segurava em seus ombros com mais força.

—Fantasiei a respeito de você fodendo-me na sala de aula. —Gritou quando ele mordeu seu mamilo.—me dobrando diretamente sobre o pódio.

Deu o que soou como um grunhido de aprovação enquanto continuava voltando-a louca com sua boca e mãos.

—Que mais?

—Um…

—Isabella… — Seu tom sustentava uma nota de advertência enquanto beliscava o clitóris de novo.

—Pensei em fazer sexo com você em um lugar público. —Gritou ao tempo que tocava o lugar correto com os dedos.—E em sua casa.—Ninguém nunca a fez atuar assim.

—OH, Deus, professor Masen .Sim, ai mesmo—retorcia contra sua mão—aí.

Ele deu uma risada suave enquanto riscava seu mamilo com a língua.

—Ah Srta. Swan, você foi uma garota muito má. —Moveu os dedos de seu clitóris e os pôs dentro de seu núcleo. —Não é permitido chegar ao orgasmo até que eu de permissão. ― mordeu brandamente o mamilo.—Entendeu, ?

Bella se retorceu ainda mais.

—Sim, professor. —Suas palavras saíram em um ofego pesado— vou fazer tudo o que deseje.

Mordeu o outro mamilo e ela gritou esta vez mais forte.

—Vai ter que estar em silêncio— disse enquanto lambia o lugar que acabava de morder.—Ou vou ter que dar outro castigo.

A forma em que disse castigo enviou uma emoção através dela que foi diretamente a sua boceta.

—Maldição, está molhada— disse enquanto movia a cabeça em cima de seus seios e afundou o rosto em seu cabelo. Tirou os dedos de seu núcleo e ela fez um som de decepção.

—Se ajoelhe. Agora—disse em um tom de complete autoridade.

Uma sacudida de surpresa e emoção se disparou através de Bella. Se pensou que tinha algum controle sobre o que estava ocorrendo entre eles, estava recebendo uma chamada de atenção. Este homem não perdia tempo.

Ela caiu de joelhos no fino tapete industrial de seu escritório. Olhou-o enquanto a empurrava para baixo sobre seus ombros, guiando a posição em que a queria. Seus olhos eram como fogo verde, seus traços intensos, sua mandíbula rígida. Ver o poder contido em seu rosto a fez tremer e a emoção correu de seu ventre até o centro entre suas coxas de novo. Se obrigou a afastar seu olhar dele para o botão de suas calças. Deus, sua ereção era enorme. Ela mal podia esperar para ver o que sentiria ao ter um verdadeiro homem, um homem verdadeiramente grande, dentro dela.

Ela agarrou seu pau através de suas calças, sentindo a longitude e a grossura. Sua boca encheu de água e ele vaiou entre dentes.

—Desabotoe minhas calças. Agora, Srta. Swan.

Ela se estremeceu de emoção, amando a maneira em que continuava desempenhando seu papel com ela. Ele era o mestre e ela sua aluna.

Bella desabotoou as calças com facilidade e abriu o zíper. Não usava roupa intima e seu pau liberado de seus limites estava bem em frente de seus lábios em um instante.

—Chupe meu pau, Srta. Swan. —O punho de sua mão no cabelo era o suficientemente apertado para que sentisse em sua raiz.—E me olhe.

Seu corpo inteiro era uma carga elétrica enquanto ela obedecia. Quando ela pegou seu pau com uma mão sentia a pele suave sobre a dureza de sua ereção.

Foi para ela uma imensa satisfação que ele gemesse quando tomou seu pau em sua boca. Provou a pré-ejaculação na cabeça de sua ereção antes que o sabor salgado de sua pele.

Ela moveu a mão ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca enquanto o olhava. A intensidade de seu olhar enquanto via seu pau deslizar dentro e fora de sua boca era quase mais do que podia suportar.

Empunhou seu cabelo mais forte e começou a foder sua boca empurrando os quadris para frente. Tomou tão profundo como pôde. Era muito grande.

Bella estava tão malditamente excitada que tinha que gozar. Deslizou os dedos de sua mão livre em suas dobras e começou a acariciar seu clitóris.

Deixou de mover os quadris e tirou seu pau de sua boca.

—Eu não dei permissão para se masturbar, Srta. Swan. Não se toque sem autorização. Entende?

—O-okay. —Bella retirou a mão, de algum jeito sentindo a necessidade de obedecer tudo o que dizia.

—Quando me responder, diga "—Sim, professor." —Olhou-a tão poderoso e dominante que Bella estremeceu, não de medo, mas sim de luxúria.—Está claro?

—Sim—disse.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Sim, o que?

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda.

—Sim, professor Masen .

Ele deu de presente um sorriso tão sensual que ela o sentiu por todo seu corpo. Olhou seu relógio, logo depois de novo a ela.

—Vista-se, .

—O que?—O impacto em sua voz era evidente. Colocou a ereção de novo em suas calças, subiu o ziper e abotoou.

—Não se dirigiu para mim a desobediência vem o castigo.

OH Por Deus, no que entrou? Mas tinha que admitir que estiva mais quente do que jamais esteve em sua vida.

Bella engoliu saliva.

—Uh, sim, professor Masen. Por que quer que vista minha roupa?

Cruzou os braços sobre seu peito e deu um olhar severo.

—Srta. Swan terá que me obedecer sem questionar nada se deseja continuar com isto, está claro?

Deus, não queria que isto terminasse.

—Sim, professor Masen.

Ele sorriu de novo e acariciou a parte superior da sua cabeça.

—Bom. Vou dar instruções para chegar a minha casa. Se deseja continuar onde paramos, estará esperando. Nua.—Enquanto estava de joelhos, seu coração pulsava como louco, ele se moveu em torno de sua mesa. Abriu a gaveta do centro e deslizou algumas coisas. —Tenho uma reunião de professores agora. —Ele trouxe uma chave prateada, levou-a onde ela estava de joelhos e a entregou.—Sabe cozinhar?

Maldição. Essa era outra coisa em que era muito boa.

—Sim, professor.

Começou escrevendo em um pedaço de papel.

—Prepara algo para nós comermos, o que queira.

Ela tomou o papel quando o entregou.

—Sim, professor.

Segurou Bella pelos ombros e a atraiu de tal maneira que ela estava de pé. Seu corpo estremeceu como um louco quando roçou seus lábios sobre os dela. Seus olhos eram ainda muito escuros quase enegrecidos. Uma floresta negra.

—Verei você quando chegar em casa, Srta. Swan.

—Sim, professor— sussurrou enquanto ele recolhia sua maleta. Abriu a porta, saiu e fechou com força atrás dele.

Bella se deixou cair em uma cadeira frente a sua mesa.

—Wow— foi o único que podia pensar em dizer enquanto estava sentada ali, aturdida por um momento. Que diabo acabava de acontecer? Se ela ia a sua casa poderia estar entrando mais profundo do que deveria?

Maldição.

Ela se levantou da cadeira, vestiu sua roupa apressadamente e saiu do escritório o mais rápido que pôde.

Edward sorriu quando se dirigia a sua casa. Virou a mesa com Isabella Swan.

Perguntou se estaria esperando-o quando chegasse ali ou se ela escapou.

Estava disposto a apostar dinheiro que estava esperando, tal e como ordenou. A forma em que o obedeceu sem questionamentos em seu escritório, disse um montão de coisas, incluindo o fato de que a pequena Senhorita Swan podia ser agressiva no exterior, mas por dentro era uma total submissa, até a medula.

Sua casa estava nos subúrbios de Tucson. Comprou a propriedade antes que os preços das casas e a população tivessem explodido na zona e se alegrou de sua semi- personalizada casa construída com algum espaço para respirar. E a uma distância suficiente de seus vizinhos para que não pudessem escutar os gritos de Bella.

Os gritos de êxtase. Ia ensinar a essa garota sobre o verdadeiro prazer.

Quando dirigia em seu caminho de entrada, não se surpreendeu ao ver o pequeno automóvel esportivo vermelho esperando em frente. Ardente e esportivo, ao igual a sua proprietária.

No momento em que entrou em sua casa, seu estômago grunhiu. Aroma de carne assada e verduras vinham da cozinha, junto com algo que cheirava como a omeletes frescas de farinha.

Ele pôs sua maleta no chão e depositou as chaves na mesa da frente.

Edward passou junto à sala formal e salão para a cozinha aberta, e sala de estar. Ele parou na porta da cozinha. Apoiou um ombro contra a parede, cruzou os braços sobre seu peito e sorriu quando viu Bella pondo a mesa. Usava um avental, mas tinha sua bunda para ele e teve um olhar claro de sua bunda e suas coxas bem formadas. Deus, não podia esperar para foder esse cu.

Seu cabelo marrom oscilou e voltou para ele com um ofego.

—Eu-eu não o-ouvi entrar, Professor.

Ele separou da parede e se dirigiu para ela. O avental que usava cobria seus seios e sua boceta.

—Eu não queria que a gordura caísse sobre a pele—disse quando chegou até ela, um pouco nervosa.

—Isso é bom, neném. —inclinou para baixo e roçou seus lábios sobre os dela e suspirou. —Eu não gostaria que se machucasse. —Rodeou-a e desatou o avental. —Mas agora que estou em casa quero ver seu formoso corpo.

Ela se estremeceu sob seu tato enquanto tirava o avental e o jogava sobre um balcão.

Merda. Seu corpo era tão formoso que quase tirou seu fôlego.

—Tudo está sobre a mesa.—Soava como se ela estivesse tendo dificuldades para falar enquanto ele apertava ambos os mamilos. —Eu-uh, fiz tortinhas com omeletes de farinha feitas em casa.

Ele a beijou brandamente outra vez.

—Cheira maravilhoso. —Edward a soltou e olharam os avermelhados, mamilos duros.—Tenho algo que eu gostaria que usasse. —Fez um gesto à mesa. —Sente-se. Voltarei em seguida.

Não passou muito tempo para que retornasse com alguns anéis de mamilo de cristais que combinava com a luminância de seus olhos.

Ela abriu muito os olhos quando se sentou e apertou um de seus mamilos para que estivesse ainda mais duro, continuando, deslizou o laço do anel no mamilo. Apertou-o com os trilhos do colar e ofegou.

—Dói, bebê?—Perguntou.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu com a cabeça antes de dizer:

-Sim, professor.

—Bem.—Ele pegou seu outro mamilo e o apertou muito duro, pôs o anel no mamilo e o apertou.—Agora, é que começa a sentir bem em uma forma de prazer-dor?

Ela baixou o olhar em seus seios e devolve o olhar.

—Sim, professor.

—Vai me dar de comer agora. —Amava o contraste dela nua com os anéis nos mamilos, enquanto ele estava com a roupa vestida. Deus, seu pau ia a arrebentar.

—Sim, professor—disse.

Pegou uma omelete de farinha e começou a enchê-la com rangentes tiras de carne, cebola e pimentões.

Quando terminou, levantou-se, o ofereceu e ele o mordeu. Manteve o olhar fixo no dela enquanto ele devorava até o ultimo bocado. Ela gemeu enquanto sustentava seu pulso com a mão e lambia cada um de seus dedos.

—Eu darei de comer a você. —Ele estava tendo um momento verdadeiramente difícil para conversar. Maldição, mas precisava tê-la em seu quarto de brinquedos.

Depois que deu de comer uma torta, levou um copo de chá gelado a seus lábios. No momento em que engoliu o chá, deslizou sua mão livre em suas dobras e começou a acariciar seu clitóris. Ela gemeu e moveu seus quadris contra sua mão.

Colocou dois dedos em seu núcleo e esfregou o polegar contra seu clitóris.

—Está perto, bebê?

—Sim.—retorceu e jogou a cabeça para trás.—Deus, sim.

—Isso é outro castigo.—Retirou sua mão e ela o olhou com surpresa em seu rosto.

—O que tenho feito?—Perguntou.

—Duplo castigo. —parou, tirou a mão e a elevou de maneira que seus corpos estivessem nivelados. Podia sentir o calor de seu corpo através de sua roupa. —Não se dirigiu a mim corretamente.

Ele a pegou pela bunda e esfregou seu pau contra seu ventre, desejando não ter nada vestido.

—Sinto muito, professor Masen .—Soava sem fôlego.—Não vou fazer de novo.

—Mas ainda precisa ser castigada. —Tomou sua boca em um beijo rápido, com fome, levando-a tão perto que sentiu seus anéis de mamilo através de sua camisa. Levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos chocolates que estavam frágeis de paixão.

—Mas temos que falar de uma coisa antes de levar este assunto a mais. —Afastou o cabelo de seu rosto. —Necessita uma palavra de segurança. No momento em que diz esta palavra termina tudo e a enviarei para casa nesse pequeno carro esportivo vermelho.

A testa franziu.

—Não entendo, hum…professor.

Pegou o rosto entre suas mãos.

—Sabe um pouco de bondage e dominação, Srta. Swan? Palmadas, açoite e uma variedade de outros métodos de castigo sexual?

Seus olhos se abriram e também seus lábios.

—Vai me açoitar?

—Uh-huh— disse enquanto acariciava os lábios sobre os dela. —E prometo que vai gostar.

Ela piscou.

—Sério?

—Mmmmmm.. — acariciou o pescoço, passando por cima do fato de que estava esquecendo-se de chamá-lo professor.—Os anéis de mamilo… me diga, fizeram mal, mas agora a dor tem uma sensação intense de prazer?

Ela gemeu.

—Sim. Bom, vou tentar. Assim escolha uma palavra de segurança e parará algo que não goste

Que não goste? Como o que?

Ele levantou a cabeça.

—Tudo parará e vai para casa. Assim pensa com cuidado.

Parou um momento e logo conteve o fôlego.

—Álgebra. - Começou a rir.

—Por que escolheu isso?

Bella enrugou o nariz.

—Porque eu gosto de álgebra.

Negou com a cabeça e sorriu com a contradição dela.

—Vamos então. Tenho alguns brinquedos que quero mostrar.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Brinquedos?

—Sim. —Pegou sua mão e roçou os lábios sobre os dela uma vez mais. —Dei um pouco de clemência, Srta. Swan, mas daqui em diante eu sou seu professor e você é minha aluna.

Deu esse sorriso sexy que gostava e seus olhos brilhavam de desejo.

—Sim, professor Masen .

* * *

 **Notas Finais**

 **Meninas, uma coisiquinha básica: essa fanfic terá um momento, digamos que, grupal (ou seja, terá um ménage), mas não se preocupem, não será com nenhum personagem da saga (sei como algumas de vcs são apegadas a alguns personagens como Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle... Mais eles não apareceram nessas cenas, ok? Quando acontecer, eu deixarei um aviso no inicio do capitulo.)**

 **Lembrando que, em alguns círculos BDSM, é normal o Dom/Mestre dividir sua Sub/escrava com outros (sim, eu pesquisei no google, é isso é bem real) portanto não se assustem.**

 **Aviso dado :D**

 **Espero mais reviews de vcs, em! Beijinhos da Lexy :***


	4. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3**

A mão de Edward parecia grande e quente ao redor dos dedos de Bella enquanto a levava à escada que descia ao que ele chamou seu "calabouço". Só o nome do lugar onde a levava a fez tremer. O ar frio roçou sua pele nua e doíam seus mamilos. Ela estava tão molhada entre as coxas por estar nua, enquanto que seu professor ainda estava vestido.

Quanto mais descia as escadas, mais nervosa estava. Calabouço? BDSM? Palavra de segurança? Castigos? Engoliu saliva.

Edward cruzava o peito com sua mão livre e puxava os anéis pendurando de seus mamilos. Ela deu um ofego suave com cada puxão. Doeu, mas parecia bem. Uma combinação que nunca pensou que ficassem bem juntas.

—Eu tenho este quarto construído a meu gosto— disse ao chegar à parte inferior das escadas e ver portas duplas diante dela.

O estômago de Bella apertou ainda mais. Abriu as portas e entrou em complete escuridão até que ouviu um clique e veio à luz.

Ela conteve a respiração. Era um quarto bonito, mas cheia das coisas mais estranhas que jamais viu. O quarto tinha carpete grosso cor vinho tinto, armários de madeira de cerejeira, as paredes marrons e um teto branco.

Em uma das paredes havia um painel de madeira de cerejeira com um sortido de artigos que o fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Como látegos, floggers, consoladores e muitas coisas que não tinha nem ideia para que servissem.

Uma enorme cruz em forma de X dominava um canto, um balanço em outra…E era isso uma armadilha?

Uma pontada de temor se apoderou dela, ao mesmo tempo sentia entusiasmo e curiosidade. Era uma incomum combinação de emoções que fazia formigar sua pele. Ela olhou seu professor de universidade, os olhos muito abertos.

—Deixa que apresente meus "brinquedos"—disse com um sorriso malicioso. Começou com o banco.

—Isto a imobiliza por completo pelo que posso açoitar ou fode-la por trás. — Bella apertou sua mão mais estreitamente, sem realmente querer. O banco deixava a pessoa de quatro, a cabeça, os pulsos e os tornozelos presos.

—Por aqui há uma cadeira especialmente desenhada.—Fez um gesto a uma cadeira de montar de couro, completa com estribos, salvo que tinha um consolador grande que sobressaía de onde a pessoa estaria quando a montasse. Suas bochechas se esquentaram a vista do pau de borracha.

—Esta é uma barra de espaço de bloqueio. — dirigiu um olhar que ardia com fogo.

—Posso ver você nele agora, sua bunda no ar, os tornozelos e os pulsos atados à barra enquanto a fodo.

Os joelhos de Bella quase se dobraram com a imagem. E seu professor dizendo a palavra foder.

A seguir mostrou algo que parecia a cadeira mais estranha que já viu.

—Isto tem vinte e oito prendedores diferentes para que a restrinja,—disse ao ouvido.—Pode se ajoelhar nesta parte baixa, se inclinar sobre o topo e a atarei. Alguma vez foi fodida pelo cu, Srta. Swan?

A atenção de Bella foi para seu rosto de novo.

—Hum não, professor.

—Nos encarregamos disso.

Uh-OH.

Entretanto, a ideia também a intrigava. Realmente a intrigava.

Ele a levou a parede dos brinquedos que viu que também tinha uma superfície rica de madeira de cerejeira de baixo dela, com um gabinete que incluía várias gavetas.

—De quatro, Srta. Swan.—Edward abriu uma das gavetas enquanto ela obedecia.

Seus lábios se entreabriram, quando tirou um tubo de lubrificante e uma coisa com faixas negras e uma espécie de objeto de borracha nele.

—Um plugue anal com arnês— Lubrificou o plugue e quase se sentiu enjoada por todas as sensações estranhas zumbindo através de seu corpo. Pôs o tubo para baixo antes de aproximar. Ela esticou de forma automática quando se ajoelhou atrás dela. — Relaxe, querida—murmurou.—vai se sentir muito bem uma vez que se adapte a ele.

Uh-uh. Certo. Relaxe.

—Confia em mim. Gostará. Uma vez que se acostume a ele. —Pouco a pouco, empurrou o plugue mais à frente do apertado anel de seu ânus e não parou com seu grito de surpresa. Só seguiu colocando-o, mantendo as coisas com calma até que o plugue estava enterrado completamente em seu interior.

OH. Deus. Nunca sentiu algo assim antes. Doeu, mas parecia bem. Então percebeu como se sentia com aquilo dentro e de quanta umidade crescia entre suas coxas.

Ele fechou o cinturão do arnês a seu redor até que o plugue estava firmemente em seu lugar e não havia maneira de que fosse sair. Uma fita correu através das dobras de sua boceta, contra seu clitóris, e se retorceu pela necessidade de gozar.

—Pare, .—mudou para frente e estendeu a mão.

Ela tomou e se encontrou a um suspiro de distância dele. O calor de seu corpo irradiava através de sua roupa e seus olhos era escuro, com desejo. Adorava que a necessidade de seu olhar fosse por ela.

Pôs sua mão na parte baixa das costas e continuou guiando-a pela grande sala. Parecia estranho caminhar com um plugue anal, mas também muito excitante.

—Uma cama de bondage—disse, assinalando a uma superfície acolchoada de couro o suficientemente grande para ser uma cama dupla, mas elevada do chão com pernas de madeira que pareciam que podiam subir ou descer, e havia restrições certas a seu redor.

—E esta é uma barra de suspensão. —Fez um gesto a um dispositivo parecido a um gancho de roupa gigante, com cadeias que formavam um triângulo na bar a de suspensão. Pendurava do teto de uma larga e grossa corrente de elos.

Havia inclusive uma jaula e uma cor ente de bondage. A jaula fez levantar as sobrancelhas.

Nunca teria adivinhado que seu professor da universidade tinha gostos sexuais pervertidos.

Surpreendeu-a pondo-a com força contra seu peito, e tomando sua boca em um áspero e dominante beijo. Tomou o comando de sua boca, sua língua dominando a dela, seus lábios duros e inflexíveis.

Foi um beijo para morrer por ele.

Quando levantou a cabeça, sentiu a ascensão e queda de seu peito contra o dela e sua mente dava voltas.

Tomou sua mão e a guiou ao que ele chamou uma cama de bondage. Mariposas fizeram cócegas no ventre enquanto a ajudava a dar um passo para cima e sentar na borda.

—Se deite sobre suas costas e separa as pernas— disse em um tom que foi sem dúvida uma ordem.—Os braços sobre sua cabeça.

Bella mordeu o interior da bochecha enquanto obedecia. Sentia calafrios, formigamento e emoção enquanto ele ligava seus tornozelos e pulsos nos punhos de pele de modo que estivesse com as pernas abertas.

O batente do plugue parecia ainda mais cômodo dentro de seu corpo e tão profundo, e uma das correias do arnês esfregava seu clitóris. O ar frio se moveu na sala dos ventiladores de cima e seus mamilos ficaram mais duros dentro dos anéis de mamilo. O ar roçou sua boceta e o recortado cabelo de seu púbis.

Depois que esteve presa, ajoelhou-se perto dela e cheirou sua loção de barbear picante. Brandamente mordeu sua orelha, logo tomou um de seus seios e deslizou o anel de mamilo tirando-o.

Imediatamente sentiu uma onda de dor, seguido por prazer e ofegou. Ele repetiu o ato com o anel do outro mamilo com os mesmos resultados, e desta vez ela gemeu.

Murmurou perto dela.

—Parece tão condenadamente sexy bebê, que quero foder agora. Mas terá que esperar. —Seu sorriso se converteu em um olhar severo quando se separou dela. —Agora seu primeiro castigo por ser uma garota má na escola, .

Bella estremeceu com antecipação. Nem em um milhão de anos, teria acreditado que estaria nesta posição. Literalmente. Mas com Edward… Algo nele a atraiu do primeiro momento em que o viu. Algo mais que o fato de que ele era o professor mais bonito no campus. Algo sobre a forma em que sorria a forma em que falava com autoridade, mas com os pés sobre a terra. Era óbvio que estava sempre em completo controle de sua aula quando ensinava.

Agora tinha o controle total dela. E ela era uma estudante mais que disposta.

Edward a surpreendeu pegando uma longa pluma de avestruz de uma gaveta de baixo da cama de bondage.

—Parte de seu castigo é a antecipação e atrasar a gratificação.

OH, estava bem com a antecipação. Era a demora na gratificação pelo que ela não

Estava tão louca. Ela o queria, e o queria agora.

—Por que não tira a roupa, professor?—Ela se moveu contra suas ataduras, as pondo aprova.

Franziu o cenho, mas ela viu um brilho em seus olhos.

—Guarda silêncio e não fale, a menos que eu diga que pode. Não faça nenhum som. Se o fizer, vou acrescentar outro castigo. —Correu a pluma por seu ventre, à sensação de suavidade, fazendo cócegas a fez retorcer, e não conteve um suspiro. —Entende, Srta. Swan?

Bella começou a dizer que sim, mas apertou forte a mandíbula e assentiu com a cabeça.

Com um leve sorriso, Edward disse:

—Bem.

E logo começou a acariciá-la com a pluma.

OH Deus! Queria gritar, gemer, pedir que parasse e rogar que seguisse em frente. Tudo o que poderia fazer era apertar a mandíbula e conter todos os sons se construindo dentro dela.

Ele deslizou a pluma por seus mamilos, produzindo sua contração e dor pela inflamação dos anéis dos mamilos. Deslizou a pluma até o umbigo, onde enviou sensações zumbindo diretamente a sua boceta.

Bella pensou que sua cabeça ia explodir de novo por conter seus gritos. Por não mencionar o fato de que seu corpo não ia poder aguentar muito mais sem entrar em auto combustão.

Quando chegou a seu púbis, ela moveu a cabeça de lado a lado e fechou os olhos, tratando de se concentrar em não fazer ruído e não no que ele estava fazendo com ela.

—Me olhe—exigiu e a forçou a abrir os olhos. Seus olhos verdes ardiam de paixão. — Quero que veja tudo.

Maldição. Engoliu outro grito quando roçou a pluma sobre seu montículo e mudou ao interior de uma de suas coxas.

Pelo menos não disse que não podia puxar suas ataduras. Agitou as pernas

Fortemente pelas sensações dele acariciando a pluma pelo interior de sua coxa até o joelho, e logo todo o caminho até o pé. Tinha um brilho diabólico nos olhos quando se encontrou com a pluma com o passar da curva de seu pé e fez cócegas.

Tanto uma risada como um grito ameaçou sair de sua garganta, mas apertou os dentes ainda mais.

O que era mais incrível foi o fato de que sua boceta estava ficando mais úmida com cada golpe da pluma, cada suave toque sussurrado. Doía tanto que queria gritar e gozar, era doloroso, enquanto que também estava tendo prazer.

O suor explodiu em sua testa enquanto fazia cócegas na outra curva e logo mudou a pluma até o interior de sua perna. Era uma autêntica tortura, bateu contra suas ligaduras e as lágrimas filtraram dos cantos de seus olhos. A necessidade de chegar ao orgasmo era tão grande que não estava certa de que ela pudesse aguentar mais, e tampouco podia segurar seus gritos.

Tinha uma sensação de que poderia ganhar outros dois castigos, e não estava certa de poder levar outro desta maneira.

Levou a pluma subindo por seu lado, e agora estava mordendo o interior do lábio tão duro que provou sangue. Ela não podia deixar de se retorcer e queria fechar os olhos para lutar contra os sentimentos intensos que estavam crescendo dentro dela, mas não se atreveu.

—Isso esta bem, neném— murmurou enquanto zombava de seus mamilos com a pluma.—Está fazendo bem.

Bem? Ela estava ficando louca, queria gritar tão forte como seus pulmões permitissem.

Com seus braços abertos, ele foi capaz de continuar a partir de seu lado para as axilas, e pensou que ia morrer. Risadas dolorosas pela sensação de comichão se amontoavam em seu peito. Ele só sorriu e seguiu adiante, arrastando a pluma a seus pulsos, palmas e pontas dos dedos. E logo foi para seu outro lado, repetindo a mesma tortuosa descida.

As lágrimas continuaram rodando sobre os lados de seu rosto. Quando chegou à cintura mudou de maneira que seu rosto estava perto dela.

—Muito bem, senhorita Swan.—beijou e lambeu o sal das lágrimas.—Quer que a foda agora?

Bella quase gritou, "Sim!" Mas conseguiu manter-se em seu lugar e assentir. Só o pensamento de seu corpo pressionado contra o seu e seu pau dentro de sua boceta era suficiente para fazê-la chegar ao clímax.

Edward dirigiu um olhar primitivo de fome e necessidade e pôs a pluma a seu lado na cama de bondage antes de retroceder na cama e se acomodar entre suas coxas.

Apertou seu corpo contra o seu e o tecido de sua camisa e calças pôs seu corpo em chamas porque sua pele estava tão sensível.

—Mmmmm—murmurou enquanto acariciava o cabelo do lado de seu rosto. Queria gemer pelo calor de seu fôlego e a sensação de seu corpo sólido contra o dela.

Sua ereção pressionava contra seu ventre e teve que morder o interior de sua bochecha para conter outro gemido que queria escapar.

Com um olhar intense em seus olhos, Edward se acomodou de tal maneira que ficou de joelhos entre suas coxas e começou a desabotoar as calças.


	5. Capítulo 04

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Gente, eu realmente não sou dessas de ficar com prediletações, mas eu realmente tenho q agradecer e dedicar esse capitulo a minha mana do mundo das adaps ISABELLA BELIKOV CULLEN (( Confiram o perfil dessa pessoinha, ela é maraa)) E obrigado as leitoras lindas e maravilhosas dela q vieram dar uma olhadinha :* vcs são d+**

 **ENTÃÃOO, AQUI ESTA O CAPITULO COM UM TRIO. PORTANTO, QUEM NÃO CURTE, JÁ AVISO PULEM ESSE CAP E O PROXIMO (PORQ A CENA VAI SER GRANDE PRA UM SÓ), E VOLTEM NO CAPÍTULO 6!**

 **Dito isso, boa leitura :3**

* * *

Bella conteve o fôlego enquanto Edward baixou o zíper e tirou seu pau. Era tão duro e tão grande como lembrava e enchia sua boca de água, imaginando que deslizava seus lábios sobre sua ereção de novo.

Mas agora o queria dentro dela. Teve que lutar muito duro para não pedir que tivesse pressa enquanto ele levava seu tempo. Tomou seu pau com um a mão enquanto escorava com sua outra palma ao lado de sua cabeça.

—Me quer em seu interior, Srta. Swan? —Sua voz era grave, sedutora, prometendo prazer além de sua imaginação.

Uma vez mais, Bella queria gritar: "Sim, sim, sim!", Mas somente assentiu com a cabeça.

Lentamente empunhou seu pau enquanto olhava a sua boceta cada vez mais úmida com cada golpe de sua mão.

Moveu sua palma para cima e para baixo de sua longitude e viu uma pérola de seu sêmen na cabeça de sua ereção. Seu pau estava tão perto de seu núcleo que estava contendo a respiração, esperando esse momento quando finalmente entrasse.

Edward se inclinou sobre seus calcanhares e ela deixou escapar o fôlego com incredulidade. O que estava fazendo?

Mas quando ele colocou a mão em seu bolso traseiro e tirou uma camisinha, ela deu um suspiro de alívio. Ia fazer. Ele finalmente ia tomá-la.

O maldito homem tomou seu tempo rasgando o pacote para abri-lo e o jogou no chão, logo rodou a camisinha por cima de sua ereção. Puxou contra suas ataduras com frustração.

OH Deus, ela precisava tanto dele em seu interior. Tanto.

Quando trouxe pau a sua boceta, jogou o arnês do plugue anal para o lado. Deslizou sua ereção em seu núcleo, só uma fração, todo seu corpo tremia. Apoiou ambas as mãos a cada lado de sua cabeça.

—Está preparada para que a foda, Srta. Swan?

" _Siiiiiiimmmmm!"_

Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

Edward apertou seu pau grosso em seu interior.

Ela não pôde evitar. O grito arrancou de sua garganta antes que pudesse parar. Parecia tão bom. Era tão grosso, tão profundo que parecia como se sua ereção tocasse o umbigo.

No momento em que o grito escapou, Edward parou, a virilha apertada contra a sua, seu pau preso todo o caminho.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

—Garota má, Srta. Swan. Isso a fará ganhar outro castigo.

—Professor, por favor. —Ela simplesmente queria que a fodesse, agora mesmo não importava nada sobre os castigos fodidos.

—Não pode gozar sem minha permissão. —deslizou saindo dela até a metade. — Entende?

—Sim, professor. Só foda-me!

Afinal ela já estava com problemas, Bella gemeu com cada impulso. A combinação do plugue anal e seu pau estavam fora deste mundo. Como seria ser fodida pelo cu?

O clímax construído em seu interior era tão intenso que não sabia como ia retê-lo por muito tempo mais.

—Jesus Cristo, é tão bom. —Edward soava rouco enquanto continuava seus golpes lentos.—Tã .Apertada.

Outra onda de suor cobriu a pele de Bella e o calor queimou em cada terminação nervosa. Estar estendida aberta para Edward e ser incapaz de tocá-lo, de algum jeito fez que tudo parecesse ainda mais intenso.

Ela começou a tremer enquanto lutava contra seu orgasmo que se aproximava. Seu corpo ficou mais e mais quente.

—Tenho que gozar, professor, porfavor. Estou tão perto!

Edward se parou, tirou seu pau e se ajoelhou entre suas coxas. Ela o olhou com incredulidade enquanto tirava a camisinha, colocava o pau de novo em suas calças e as fechava de novo.

—Que…

—Não ganhou seu orgasmo ainda. —Ele caminhou longe dela e jogou o preservativo em um cesto de papéis enquanto seus olhos se abriam e deixou cair sua mandíbula.

Um toque em seu clitóris e ela gozaria. Só um toque.

—Sem importar por que — disse quando retornou e começou a desatar suas ligaduras—não tocará a si mesma ou terá um orgasmo sem minha permissão. Entende?

Bella engoliu um grito.

—Sim, professor.

Ele soltou o ultimo punho.

—Infelizmente, adicionou outro castigo por gritar quando disse que permanecesse em silêncio.

Edward a ajudou a descer da cama de bondage e a manteve enquanto suas pernas tremiam. Segurou-a pelo queixo e inclinou o rosto para cima. Seu contato produziu calafrios ao longo dela.

—Está certa que deseja continuar? —perguntou brandamente. —As coisas estão a ponto de ficar muito mais intensas.

—Mais intenso que isto, professor?- Perguntou. Um sorriso curvou o canto de sua boca.

—Quanto acha que pode tomar? Até onde está disposta a chegar?

—A qualquer parte com você.—Ela aproximou sua mão e a pôs sobre a sua.—Estou preparada para algo. Sempre e quando me permitir gozar.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

—Isso terá que esperar neném. Se quer jogar comigo e com meus brinquedos, terá que estar aberta a algo e tudo. Se não estiver, diga sua palavra de segurança e a enviarei para casa.

Palavra de segurança? Enviar para casa? Não!

Edward apoiou a testa na sua.

—Confia em mim, Bella?

Ela não duvidou.

—Sim, professor. Confio em você.

Deu outro sorriso enquanto se afastava.

—Então vamos ver um pouco mais de meus brinquedos.

—Está bem—disse.

—Vamos provar os bancos, Srta. Swan. —Tomou a mão de novo e tremiam as pernas quando começou a levá-la ao artefato no chão. —Não posso esperar a ver essa bunda Formosa no ar e preparada para que a açoite.

O coração de Bella se acelerou a toda velocidade. OH Por Deus. Poderia ela realmente..?

Ela o fazia. E o fato de que a excitava e a fazia retorcer era mais que uma surpresa.

Em pouco tempo, ela estava de joelhos com o pescoço firmemente preso no banco. Os cotovelos dobrados e seus antebraços contra o tapete. Fechou seus pulsos nas restrições fixadas ao chão, e logo seus tornozelos.

Ela não podia mover, exceto para olhar para cima e retorcer um pouco por estar tão acesa. Seus seios e boceta estavam abertos para seu exame… Ao redor do arnês que sustentava o plugue anal dentro. E o plugue… Parecia tão profundo e duro. Perguntou uma vez mais se sentiria com algo maior aí.

Um som como um timbre soou na sala.

—Será melhor que veja quem está aqui.—Edward parou e sorriu.

O coração de Bella pulsava como louco.

—Não me deixará aqui desta maneira, verdade... Professor?

Esfregou uma das bochechas de sua bunda logo a beliscou.

—Voltarei senhorita Swan.—Observou-o sair pela porta do calabouço, seu traseiro apertado flexionando por debaixo de suas calças.

Se pudesse mover a cabeça o suficiente, Bella bateria contra o chão atapetado.

Uma vez mais, perguntou o que estava fazendo, e se estava louca, e de novo teve que admitir como estava quente.

Entretanto, quando ouviu algumas vozes masculinas cada vez mais perto, seu coração pulsava tão forte que o sentiu contra seu esterno.

Não traria outro homem aqui!

Fez.

Como estava de frente à porta, viu o momento em que entrou com Edward. Um oficial de polícia.

Vindo diretamente para ela.

—Vejo que capturou a suspeita—disse o homem com um olhar sombrio em seu rosto.

Edward piscou um olho enquanto seu queixo caiu.

Não podia acreditar que acabava de deixar outro homem entrar no calabouço

Enquanto ela estava nua e presa.

E um policial!

Ele chegou até ela, agachou e tirou os óculos de aviador. Tinha magníficos olhos verdes, o cabelo totalmente ruivo escuro e o que parecia um musculoso corpo sob o uniforme de polícia. Se parecia muito com Edward, pelo pouco que podia ver.

—Posso tocar sua escrava? —Disse o homem com uma voz profunda que causou um calafrio.

Escrava?

—Não me incomoda—disse Edward e sorriu quando ela elevou seu olhar com o seu.—Importa-se, Bella?

—Uhhhhh..

Ela abriu a boca enquanto o grande homem arrastava seus dedos calosos desde seus ombros, até chegar à bochecha de sua bunda, causando arrepios na pele e um formigamento.

Ele esboçou um sorriso lento que provocou uma dose extra de mariposas revoando em seu estômago.

—Vai compartilhar hoje, irmãozinho?

Irmãozinho?

Compartilhar?

Ela já devia desconfiar pela semelhança.

—Bella, conheça meu irmão mais velho, e gêmeo, o oficial Anthony Masen. Se dirigirá a ele como Oficial.

—Olá, oficial.—A voz de Bella tremeu enquanto olhava a Anthony.

—Tenho três irmãos. —A boca de Edward elevou em um sorriso. —Os quatro solteiros... E nós gostamos de compartilhar nossos brinquedos.

Anthony apertou uma mão em sua bunda e sorriu.

—Eu gosto do que vejo Bella. —Disse seu nome em uma carícia, logo se voltou seu olhar a Edward e elevou as sobrancelhas. —Sexy como o inferno, não? —Edward se ajoelhou diante dela e correu um de seus dedos sobre seus lábios lentamente, com um movimento sensual.

—O Oficial Masen vai se unir a nós a menos que diga sua palavra de segurança, e então estará fora.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela estava tão presa, tão a sua mercê, que podiam fazer algo com ela. Mas Edward deu uma palavra de segurança, e ela confiava nele.

Mas dois homens?

Dois homens muito, muito bonitos. E muito parecidos.

Seu mestre e um policial. Deus, isso era quente.

—Sim, professor—disse.

—Agora é o momento de seu castigo por não estar calada quando a instrui—disse. Ser posta em um banco não era suficiente castigo? Suponho que não.

Se aproximou da parede com os floggers, os látegos e outros brinquedos. Enquanto isso, Anthony arrastava seus dedos por suas costas do pescoço até a bunda e à inversa, o que a fez tremer de novo.

Seu ventre apertado em antecipação… medo e emoção se converteram em uma só coisa.

—Acredito que enquanto eu castigo a Srta. Swan— disse Edward enquanto escolhia um flogger da parede—pode ler seus direitos, official Masen .

—É uma boa ideia. —Anthony se mudou perto da caixa de madeira de cerejeira. Ele pôs seu cinturão de armas dentro de uma das gavetas e fechou com chave.

O coração de Bella trovejou enquanto os dois homens voltavam para ela. Edward usava um flogger de couro com correias de camurça suave, e Anthony desabotoou a calça do uniforme.

Ambos os homens eram incrivelmente formosos, e quando o pau de Anthony e as bolas foram liberadas de suas calças, viu que estava tão bem dotado como o que viu do irmão no escritório e provado.

Edward estava atrás enquanto Anthony se ajoelhou em frente a ela, seu pau a polegadas de suaboca. Sua boca encheu de água e sua boceta formigou.

—Você tem o direito a permanecer em silêncio— disse o oficial Masen , enquanto tomava um punhado de seu cabelo e movia o pau a seus lábios.

—Algo que diga pode e será usado contra você.

Pôs o pau em sua boca com um impulso de seus quadris e ela chupou.

—Parece que ela opta por permanecer em silêncio. — Anthony bombeava seu pau dentro e fora de sua boca e ela chupou e lambeu o eixo. Ele tinha um sabor tão bom como Edward e cheirava a fresco ar livre.

Edward começou a arrastar as correias de pele diante do flogger pelas costas até sua bunda em uma carícia que a fez gemer ao redor do pau de Anthony. Edward deslizou através das correias de cada bochecha de sua bunda e o plugue anal.

Neste momento o plugue parecia tão erótico, o arnês esfregava seu clitóris quando começou há se mover um pouco. Continuou deslizando as cor eias sobre sua pele, relaxando-a,até o ponto que esqueceu de que ia açoita-la.

Até que ele fez estalar as correias através de sua bunda e ela gritou ao redor do pau de Anthony.

Continuou colocando o pau em sua boca enquanto ela se movia pela dor. Edward esfregou os dedos sobre o ponto quente que acabava de açoitar e encontrou com que a dor na realidade estava começando a sentir bem.

Edward açoitou o flogger em sua bunda em várias ocasiões, cada vez esfregando a zona que bateu antes de açoitá-la outra vez. Anthony liberou seu cabelo e agachou para apertar retorcendo seus dois sensibilizados mamilos. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por isso e a flagelação, mas o que realmente provocou essas lágrimas foi dar conta de quanto desejava estes dois homens. O muito que queria que ambos a fodessem.

Deus! Nunca sonhou estando com dois homens. Ao mesmo tempo! Dois muito quentes, quentes, quentes homens gêmeos.

E estava tão perto de gozar. A correia do arnês esfregava com força contra seu clitóris e com o pau de Anthony em sua boca e Edward açoitando-a, ela se retorcia. Tão, tão perto.

Edward se inclinou sobre suas costas e arrastou seus lábios sobre a curva de sua orelha.

—Não goze bebê, ou conseguirá outro castigo.

Bella gemeu.

Anthony tirou o pau da boca de Bella e ela olhou a seus magníficos olhos verdes.

—Disse que a escrava tem outro castigo pendente?

—Ela não fez o que disse. —Começou a desatar as ligaduras de seus tornozelos e ela se afundou com alívio. Estava começando a sentir cãibras.

—Então, qual será seu seguinte castigo?

Anthony se levantou, colocou seu pau muito erguido e as bolas de novo na calça do uniforme e olhou o equipamento no quarto a seu redor.

Enquanto isso, Edward liberou seus pulsos e abriu a parte do banco que pendeu seu pescoço.

Rodou sobre seu quadril e se surpreendeu quando ambos os homens se ajoelharam a seu lado. Edward esfregou os tornozelos enquanto que Anthony mudou a suas costas, levando-a entre seus braços. Relaxou enquanto esfregava o pescoço, logo sentiu a dureza de seu pau grudado a suas costas.

Edward levantou de modo que esteve sobre ela de quatro, os joelhos a ambos os lados de seus quadris. Ela conteve a respiração enquanto os homens a sustentavam entre eles, a roupa áspera contra sua pele nua. Os olhos de Edward se mantiveram nos seus enquanto tomava seus pulsos e as massageava. Sua bunda queimava pela palmadas e o plugue anal parecia muito profundo já que agora estava sentada nele, e a cor eia do arnês contra seu clitóris estava deixando-a louca, enquanto eles trabalhavam para tirar a ligeira inflamação.

Estava no céu sexual. E da frustração.

Edward se inclinou e roçou seus lábios sobre os dela.

—Preparada para mais ?

Bella deu um suave gemido.

—Sim, professor Masen

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

 **Lindezas, o Anthony apareceu :3 Sim, ele é gêmeo idêntico do Edward, porem com algumas coisas diferentes, como o cabelo totalmente ruivo e a pele mais bronzeada kkkkk'**

 **Espero q tenham gostado. Criticas, sugestões, perguntas? Só deixarem review e eu mando uma MP.**

 **Beijoosss**


	6. Capítulo 05

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Meninas, obrigado pelo reviews! Vocês são incríveis!**

 **SEGUNDA PARTE COM O ANTHONY :3 APROVEITEM**

* * *

 **Capitulo 05**

Bella pensou que ia morrer se não tinha um orgasmo. Se isto não era um castigo, não sabia o que era.

—O que é que decide Anthony? —Edward olhou de onde estava de quatro sobre Bella para encontrar com o olhar de seu gêmeo.

—Ela necessita um pouco de experiência na cadeira. —Anthony levantou atrás dela ao mesmo tempo em que Edward fazia, levando entre eles e apertando-a de forma que ficou emparedada entre ambos os homens.

—Você não acredita, senhorita Swan?—Anthony murmurou em seu ouvido. Bella ficou sem fôlego.

—Sim, oficial Masen. - Edward moveu a boca flutuando sobre a sua.

—Foi uma menina muito má, Srta. Swan. —Seu fôlego era quente sobre seus lábios.—Não?

—Sim, professor.—murmurou—Fui.

Tomou sua mão e a levou a cadeira que parecia um caro cavalete de madeira de cerejeira e couro. Ambos os homens a ajudaram na cadeira de montar de modo que seus pés ficassem nos estribos, com as mãos levando as rédeas, a correia do arnês que esteve sobre seu clitóris de lado, e a boceta por cima do pau de borracha.

—Cavalga, Srta. Swan. — disse Edward em uma voz de comando, e ambos puxaram para baixo, de modo que o pau de borracha empurrou em sua boceta, duro.

Ela gritou, agarrando as rédeas apertadas nos punhos. A dor da entrada de um dispositivo tão grande fugiu enquanto o prazer extremo se encarregava. Estava cheia pela frente com o pau de borracha e por trás com o plugue anal.

Edward açoitou uma bochecha de sua bunda já sensível.

—Se incline para frente e cavalga!

Bella obedeceu, esfregando seus seios contra a cabeça da cadeira enquanto se empurrava para cima e para baixo no consolador, utilizando os estribos como alavanca. Edward e Anthony davam palmadas a cada lado de sua bunda enquanto cavalgava o pau.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, seus seios empurraram alto. Cada homem apertou um de seus mamilos e ela gemeu. Entretanto, quando ambos se inclinaram para frente e cada um aspirou um de seus mamilos, gritou. Não deixavam de esbofetear a bunda. Duro.

—Estou tão perto— exclamou Bella—posso gozar, professor? Por favor? Seu mamilo deslizou de sua boca quente e deu uma palmada a sua bunda.

—Não. Cavalga até que te dê permissão para parar.

Anthony deixou de chupar o outro mamilo e o mordeu ligeiramente antes de liberá-lo, e logo deu um tapa duro na bunda.

Bella gemeu. Era muito, como poderia durar?

O seguinte que soube, foi que ambos os homens a estavam ajudando a sair da cadeira, e sentiu uma sensação imediata de perda quando o consolador já não estava mais lá. Mas logo decidiu que preferiria ter o pau de Edward profundo em seu interior, enquanto ele a fodia. Maldição, tendo em conta as linhas contra suas calças, ele e seu irmão eram grandes. Não tinham que se preocupar de que o consolador os eclipsasse.

Agora havia dois corpos masculinos pressionando de ambos os lados dela, com dois paus, muito erguidos empurrando seu ventre e a outro em cima de sua bunda. Os homens eram tão altos e grandes que a faziam sentir pequena e delicada.

Edward a beijou e retorceu os mamilos enquanto Anthony apertou as bochechas da bunda e passou as mãos ásperas em seu corpo por trás, como se tratasse de tocar cada parte dela que pudesse alcançar.

Sua mente dava voltas pelo beijo de Edward e pôs os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e pressionou contra ele. O corpo de Anthony se apertou contra suas costas e ele a mordeu no pescoço.

—Maldição, sua escrava tem bom sabor— murmurou Anthony— Me pergunto como seria provar todo seu sabor.

—Vou averiguar e direi, ― disse Edward, enquanto levantava a cabeça e olhava nos olhos de Bella.

Seus joelhos queriam falhar só pelo desejo em seu olhar. Anthony começou a rir.

—Faça isso, irmãozinho.- Edward beijou um caminho por seu corpo, fazendo uma pausa para sugar os sensíveis mamilos, e se dirigiu para seu umbigo, onde lançou sua língua dentro, enviando mais calor úmido entre suas coxas. Afundou o rosto contra suas dobras e banhou seu clitóris.

—OH, Meu Deus—, disse Bella, enquanto seus joelhos deixavam de funcionar. Só Anthony sustentando-a pelas costas impediu que caísse no chão.

Edward riu brandamente e ela gemeu. Agarrou seus quadris e sua barba de um dia erodia a suave pele entre suas coxas. Ao mesmo tempo, Anthony afastou o cabelo marrom comprido para o lado e roçou beijos ao longo de sua nuca, o que a fez tremer.

—Não… não posso aguentar muito mais tempo, professor.—Sua respiração saía em pesados ofegos enquanto sensações deliciosas a enchiam, fazendo que todas as partes de seu corpo zumbissem e suas pernas tremessem.

—Não, senhorita Swan.—disse Edward enquanto se afastava e a olhava. Queria gritar pela perda de contato de sua língua sobre seu clitóris.

Olhou-a enquanto empurrava dois dedos em sua boceta e ofegou. Seu núcleo teve um pequeno espasmo pelo movimento, traindo o perto que estava da borda.

Edward levantou e assentiu com a cabeça a seu irmão, que continuava atrás dela.

Inclinou a cabeça para cima e atrás, só até ser capaz de ver o sorriso de Anthony.

Seu ventre encheu de mariposas e olhou de novo a Edward, mas ele se voltou e caminhava para os gabinetes de "brinquedos". Anthony pegou-a pelos braços dos lados, como se estivesse sustentando a sua prisioneira enquanto Edward tirava um lenço de seda negro e algumas algemas de couro.

Bella ficou sem fôlego e seu corpo estremeceu. O que fariam com ela agora?

—Acredito que a senhorita Swan tem que parar e ter tempo para "pensar" a respeito das coisas. —disse Edward enquanto Anthony a guiava pelos braços, seguindo Edward.

Todo seu corpo estava focando louco pela necessidade de ter um maldito orgasmo, e eles queriam que parasse e pensasse em "coisas"?

Chegaram à barra de suspensão que parecia como um gancho enorme, pendurando do teto por uma corrente.

Anthony a estabilizou, enquanto que Edward tomou cada um de seus pulsos e as anexou a cada lado da barra.

Quando esteve algemada à barra, os dedos dos pés não tocavam o tapete. Seu coração alguma vez deixaria de correr?

Edward parou frente a ela e sorriu. Passou os nódulos através de uma de suas bochechas. Por que não estava nu ainda? Por que não estava Anthony?

Por que estava pendurada desta maneira?

Mas Deus, isto era quente. O plugue ainda estava em seu cu e seus braços estavam estendidos amplamente diante de seu professor e um policial.

Edward assinalou um canto do teto. Ela seguiu com o olhar e ficou sem fôlego quando viu uma câmera posicionada para ela.

—Estou sendo gravada?—Sua voz se elevou enquanto o medo corria por ela. — Hum, professor?

—Não— Edward deu a cada um de seus mamilos um golpe. —Isso é para que possa manter um olho em você do andar de cima para me assegurar de que está bem, enquanto "pensa" a respeito de seus castigos e os que está por gozar.

Sua boca abriu.

—Está me deixando? – Ele sorriu.

—Não, há áudio, assim pode gritar sua palavra de segurança se deseja pôr fim a isto, senhorita Swan.

Edward chegou com o cachecol e enfaixaram os olhos antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta adequada.

Tudo ficou completamente às escuras. Ele a enfaixou tão bem que não havia luz absolutamente.

—Tenho medo, professor.—sussurrou.

—Quer parar? —perguntou. —Em qualquer momento pode ir para casa. Se quiser ficar e jogar prometo que vai estar bem e vamos fodê-la tão duro e tão bem que terá o orgasmo mais incrível de sua vida.

Bella ficou sem fôlego e Edward tomou sua boca em um beijo possessivo. Suas mãos percorriam seu corpo e sua língua explorou sua boca. Sua mente dava voltas pelo beijo e seu tato, magnífico por não poder ver, pendurando da barra de suspensão, e o plugue no cu. Anthony pressionou contra ela pelas costas e bateu em seus seios.

Logo se deteve e se separou dela. As lágrimas que saiam dos olhos de Bella eram absorvidas pelo cachecol. Tinha que gozar tanto que estava a ponto de gritar.

Edward roçou seus lábios sobre os dela.

—Estarei de volta, senhorita Swan. Depois que tenha a oportunidade de pensar a respeito de como foi má. Lembra-se de sua palavra de segurança?

Assentiu com a cabeça.

—Sim, professor.

—Boa garota.—Beijou-a de novo e então o calor de seu corpo já não estava.

—Diga a palavra e vou gozar por você— disse, sua voz soava mais longe. —E logo a enviarei para casa.

Um momento depois ouviu a porta da masmorra fechar. Ficou sozinha, com os olhos enfaixados, mais excitada do que alguma vezes teve em sua vida.

Bella deu um suave gemido. Em que se colocou?

Anthony começou a rir enquanto ele e Edward subiam as escadas do porão.

—Onde encontrou esse bebê?

Edward negou com a cabeça, ainda incapaz de acreditar que tomou a oferta de Bella.

—Ela é uma das minhas estudantes. — Sorriu e olhou a seu irmão. — Esteve atrás de mim todo o semestre. Entrei em meu escritório no final das aulas de hoje e estava sentada em minha mesa sem uma maldita coisa sobre ela.

—Caralho!—Anthony arqueou as sobrancelhas ao chegar à parte superior das escadas e saiu ao vestíbulo.

—Nunca pensei que iria aceitar isso, mas infernos, ela fez uma oferta que não podia rejeitar. Não é brincadeira. —Edward esfregou a ereção através de suas calças. —Mas acredito que meu pau vai cair se não a foder logo.

—Ela vai ser um passeio selvagem. Da pra ver. — disse Anthony quando estavam na sala de estar diante da televisão.

Edward ativou o controle de volume especial para o porão para poder escutar Bella claramente se tinha necessidade dele.

À medida que começava a ver um jogo de beisebol com seu irmão, perguntou-se pelo sentimento estranho de posse que sentia para Bella. Se tinha que ser honesto consigo mesmo, ele não queria compartilhar absolutamente. Mesmo tendo essa "conexão de gêmeos" com Anthony.

Uma vez , isso era tudo. Logo ela era dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que via a partida, em uma janela menor na TV com tela dupla, Edward mantinha um olho em Bella para assegurar de que tudo estava bem. Só vê-la ali com seu belo corpo nu, o plugue em seu cu, seus seios se sobressaindo, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e os olhos enfaixados, encontrou-se olhando-a e não ao jogo. Ajustou a si mesmo, acomodando no sofá, tratando de conseguir deixar de pensar em foder Bella.

Sim, como se fosse acontecer. Depois que uma boa meia hora passou, Edward se dirigiu para a escada da masmorra e Anthony sorriu e levantou de seu assento.

Chegaram a um tempo recorde. Edward não podia se conter e permanecer calmo, sensato, o professor a cargo. Uma vez no calabouço, tiraram a roupa silenciosamente, logo foram para Bella.

Bella parecia nem aqui nem lá. Caiu em um lugar onde a realidade não existia. Só o fogo em seu corpo e a inconsciência do momento. Sentia-se quase bêbada.

Quando Edward falou, nem se quer a sobressaltou.

—Olá, querida. — Acariciou seus lábios sobre os dela e Bella cheirou seu aroma embriagador.—Pensou na má garota que foi?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça.

—Vou ser boa, prometo isso, professor.

—Excelente, Srta. Swan. — Lançou sua língua para tocar a linha de seus lábios e seu estômago saltou quando chegou suficientemente perto para esfregar seu corpo nu contra o seu, seu pau pressionando em seu ventre.

Oxalá pudesse vê-lo, mas ainda tinha os olhos enfaixados.

—Um exame mais e vai graduar com honra—disse.

Ela esperava Por Deus que o "exame", incluísse fode-la porque ela ia morrer se não o tinha em seu interior.

Mãos fortes trabalharam no arnês a seu redor, e um momento depois este foi removido e o plugue anal retirado. Imediatamente sentiu uma sensação de vazio, mas sabia que provavelmente não ia durar por muito tempo.

Outro corpo de homem se pressionou a ela pelas costas e estremeceu entre o calor de sua dura carne. A sensação era erótica além das palavras.

—A quem quer que a foda pelo cu, Srta. Swan— disse Edward— e a quem quer em sua boceta?

Não havia duvida em sua mente a quem ela queria em sua boceta.

—Eu… Eu quero que o Oficial Masen foda meu cu. Quero que você foda minha boceta, professor.

—Agora, bebê? —disse Edward, uma borda dura de sua voz como se estivesse tendo um momento difícil para conter.

—Sim. —Ela não estava por cima da racionalidade. — Por favor, foda-me, professor. Por favor.

Oxalá pudesse ver seu formoso corpo e seus formosos olhos. Oxalá pudesse tocá-lo.

Mas ser enfaixada fez todos seus sentidos mais agudos. O mínimo roce de sua pele contra a sua a acendia.

Edward a agarrou por debaixo das coxas e levantou suas pernas. Anthony agarrou pela cintura e logo a colocou de modo que seu pau estava à entrada de seu ânus, e a ereção de Edward estava bem em seu canal.

—Vamos ver se passará na sua prova final—disse Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que ele e Anthony batiam contra ela.

Bella gritou e lágrimas derramaram de seus olhos atrás da atadura. A sensação dos ter aos dois em seu interior, ao mesmo tempo era quase muito. Sentia tão, tão necessitada de um orgasmo que ela quase gritou de novo enquanto se mantinham ainda dentro dela. Anthony era muito maior que o plugue anal e seu cu doeu, mas agora parecia tão condenadamente bem.

—Vai conseguir a melhor foda de sua vida, senhorita Swan. —Edward se manteve apertado a ela, ainda sem mover.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, as lágrimas ainda escapavam de seus olhos.

—Sim, professor e oficial.

Anthony fez um som de satisfação e logo os dois homens começaram a entrar e sair de seu corpo.

Ela se voltou selvagem em seus braços. Apesar de que estava algemada a uma barra, se retorcia e retorcia e chorava com cada golpe de seus paus.

—OH Deus, professor. —Suas palavras vieram como um soluço. — Preciso gozar, tenho que gozar.

—Ainda não, senhorita Swan— disse ele e gemeu. —foi uma garota má todo o semestre que estamos compondo isso agora.

Aferrou a seu mamilo com sua boca quente e Anthony mordeu seu ombro por trás, ambos os homens continuaram fodendo-a, duro e rápido. Seu corpo se sacudiu, cada parte dela começou a tremer. Lutou contra o orgasmo que se aproximava com tudo o que tinha. Sua boceta, o cu, os mamilos, Anthony a mordeu, seus corpos quentes, suarentos, os olhos enfaixados, tudo ao que a submeteu e tudo o que negou a ela.

Era muito!

—Ainda não…—começou Edward.

Mas ela explodiu. Seu orgasmo a levou com tanta força que ela gritava e chorava e resistia. Seu coração golpeava e sentia como se sua pele estivesse em chamas, seu corpo inteiro em fogo. As sensações não se detinham enquanto continuaram empurrando dentro e fora de seu corpo. Parecia como se estivesse voando, mas ancorada ao mesmo tempo pelos dois homens que estavam fodendo-a.

Orgasmo atrás de orgasmo sacudiram seu corpo.

—Não mais, professor—soluçou.—Não posso suportar mais.

—Não passou em sua prova final— disse Edward com voz rouca pelo esforço. — Gozou sem permissão.

—Sinto muito, professor. —Bella estremeceu pelo prazer extremo enquanto que mais espasmos se arrastavam nela. Sentiu seu núcleo oprimindo seu pau com cada contração de sua boceta. Sentiu a pressão no cu enquanto Anthony conduzia dentro e fora.

Anthony deu um grito, bombeou seus quadris algumas vezes mais e logo se manteve ainda dentro dela. Edward o seguiu uns momentos mais tarde, um forte grito saindo dele. Seu núcleo se fechou sobre seu pau e ela sentia cada pulso. Por um momento, os três ficaram ali. Suarentos, os corpos dos homens aderidos contra o seu, e o aroma forte de sexo e testosterona. Anthony se retirou e se sentiu parcialmente vazia sem ele dentro dela. Soltaram cada um de seus punhos de couro, liberando-a, e ela desabou contra Edward. Ele a abraçou com força e Anthony tirou a atadura dos olhos. Piscou, enfocando lentamente a sala, enquanto olhava para cima nos olhos de Edward. Continuou sentindo as contrações residuais e quando ele se moveu um pouco, desatou um conjunto mais de espasmos.

Foi para trás e o olhou. Maldição era bonito. Pegou-a de surpresa dando um duro, exigente e possessivo beijo. Finalmente a deixou escorregar por seu corpo e retirou seu pau. Agora parecia completamente vazia. Não pôde manter de pé enquanto Anthony e Edward desfaziam de suas camisinhas.

—Parece que terá que tomar um novo exame se planeja passar nesta aula, senhorita Swan—disse Edward com uma expressão séria.—Acha que pode passar ao seguinte?

Deu um fraco, esgotado assentimento, apesar de que não estava certa absolutamente.

—Sim, professor.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

 **Meu Deusoo :o Esse capitulo pegou fogo, né meninas!**

 **Gostaram? Deixem seus reviews então! Até amanhã**

 **Obs: NO SABADO, POSTAREI MAIS OUTRA ADAPTAÇÃO! FIQUEM ATENTAS!**


	7. Capítulo 06

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Lindas, sinto muito pelo atraso. Estive com uma gripe "daquelas" mais já estou melhor, e com dois capítulos para vocês ^^!**

 **Então, bora ler!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Bella se deixou cair em uma piscina de esgotamento enquanto Edward a instalava em um sofá de aspecto estranho no calabouço. Sentia muito dolorida e bem utilizada. Quase podia sentir ambos os paus em seu interior ao mesmo tempo e a ideia a se fez retorcer, sua boceta estava dolorida outra vez. Depois do que a fizeram passar, tanto tempo que a fizeram esperar por um orgasmo, por que estava tão preparada para outra rodada?

Anthony a observava enquanto colocava seu uniforme e logo abria a gaveta onde deixou seu cinturão de armas, e colocava seu equipamento. De acordo com essa grande protuberância na calça do uniforme, tinha uma ereção de novo enquanto a olhava. Quase sorriu sabendo que ela acendia o grande policial o suficiente para que ele a desejasse de novo.

Entretanto, Edward era quem ela queria. Foi assombroso ser tomada por dois homens, mas agora queria Edward todo para ela. Deslizou em sua roupa e outra vez era a única que não estava vestida. Não importava. Se sentia malditamente bem. Quando Anthony terminou de se vestir, dirigiu-se a ela e se ajoelhou ao lado de onde estava aconchegada no sofá.

Beijou-a ligeiramente nos lábios e bateu em seus seios, e ela conteve o fôlego.

—Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. ―murmurou antes de ﬁcar de pé, voltando para seu irmão.

Para surpresa de Bella, Edward não parecia feliz, parecia quase ciumento. Como de assombroso isso era?

Anthony bateu em Edward nas costas.

—Nos vemos em alguns dias, irmão. —Anthony olhou a Bella e deu a Edward um olhar perverso.—Senão antes.

Edward parecia tão bravo, Bella tinha vontade de rir. Mas compôs sua expressão e bateu em seu irmão nas costas em troca.

—Falaremos disso depois.

Anthony deu uma piscada a Bella logo se dirigiu através das portas do calabouço, deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos.

Edward foi diretamente a ela e não pôde evitar um sorriso. Converteu em um grito de assombro quando pegou em seus braços e a abraçou.

— É tão linda bebê—, murmurou enquanto a abraçava.—Desde a primeira vez que a vi, me fez cair de bunda no chão.- riu

Bella sorriu.

—Tomou o tempo suficiente.

O canto da boca de Edward torceu.

—Tive uma pequena persuasão extra.

Soltou uma risada suave, jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sustentou seu olhar, hipnotizada por seus lindos olhos cor folha. Beijou-a com força antes de levá-la através da masmorra, às portas e para cima pelas escadas.

Sua camisa estava quente contra sua carne nua, e seu aroma de sexo, suor e homem era um afrodisíaco. Alguma vez ia ter suficiente dele? Perguntou se alguma vez tomou outras estudantes em seu calabouço, e o pensamento fez franzir o cenho.

—Hei— Tocou seus lábios com o dedo enquanto a levava a um quarto enorme. — por que o cenho franzido?

Ela negou.

—Nada.

Edward tirou a colcha grossa e a acomodou sobre a cama para que ela estivesse sentada com as pernas pendurando da borda. Endireitou a si mesma com suas mãos a cada lado no colchão enquanto o olhava.

Tinha uma expressão severa em seu rosto.

—Não aceito mentiras. Senão a castigarei. Entendido, senhorita Swan?- Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu com a cabeça.

—Sim, professor.

—Agora me diga o que estava pensando. Suas bochechas se esquentaram um pouco.

—Perguntava-me se alguma vez levou a outra estudante a sua casa e a seu calabouço.

—E esta ciumenta?—Seu tom não era uma questão de fato. Ela olhou para outro lado.

—Sim.

Ele riu brandamente, surpreendendo-a. Quando se voltou a olhá-lo, sorriu.

—Bella, nenhuma outra estudante esteve perto desta casa. Você é a primeira e a única.- Um peso que não percebeu esteve ali, deslizou de seus ombros e ela sorriu com alívio. Não tinha dúvidas de que teve outras mulheres aqui, mas ao menos nenhuma de suas alunas.

—Isso está melhor. —Ele começou a se despojar de sua roupa de novo e a jogou de lado. Seu olhar faminto esteve em seu físico formoso e sua pele dourada. Parecia que as arrumava para conseguir um pouco de sol. A forma em que seu corpo se flexionava enquanto se movia fazia água na boca e sua boceta doía. Sabia como era tê-lo dentro dela e queria mais.

Quando esteve nu se aproximou da cama.

— Se deite e deslize mais para que haja espaço suficiente para mim.

Bella obedeceu. Estremecia com desejo e necessidade enquanto ele subia à cama e se aproximava dela. Atraiu-a para si rudemente, segurou as pernas com sua coxa e ela conteve o fôlego.

—Maldição, Bella. ― ele empunhou um pouco de seu cabelo e o levou ao nariz e inalou.—Está tão fodidamente quente.

—Tenho que te chamar professor neste momento? —Colocou sua palma contra seu peito enquanto seu olhar se encontrava com o seu.

—Não. — Soltou seu cabelo e riscou o polegar sobre os lábios. — Por agora só seremos Edward e Bella ,de acordo?

Ela assentiu e sorriu, e Edward substituiu seu dedo polegar com seus lábios. Era amável desta vez, correndo ligeiramente sua língua ao longo da linha de seus lábios antes de cair em sua boca para uma exploração suave. Provou-o desfrutando de seu sabor, e inclusive do seu próprio do momento em que chupou suas dobras mais cedo. Suaves gemidos se levantaram dentro dela e se aconchegou mais perto dele enquanto uma de suas mãos percorria seu corpo do pescoço até sua bunda.

A ereção de Edward pressionava em seu ventre e se esfregou contra ele e jurou que o sentiu crescer ainda mais duro. Seu beijo seguiu sendo lento, como se estivesse saboreando-a. Mordiscou ligeiramente seu lábio inferior e apanhou seus suspiros na boca. Sua mão livre continuava acariciando sua carne, vagando sobre seu corpo, explorando suas curvas.

Por sua parte, Bella deslizou uma de suas mãos para baixo por seu peito nu e de novo para cima, amando o jogo de seus músculos debaixo de seus dedos com cada movimento que fazia. Seus bíceps eram firmes, duros, como se os trabalhasse com regularidade. Sua respiração se voltou mais rápida enquanto cravava os dedos na bochecha da bunda e seu beijo se voltou um pouco mais urgente, como se estivesse tendo um momento mais e mais difícil para controlar a si mesmo. Quando liberou sua bunda apertada, acariciou a pele para baixo pela coxa e acariciou seu testículo, logo pegou seu duro pau.

Enquanto acariciava sua longitude, conteve o fôlego contra seus lábios.

— Não vou durar muito tempo se seguir assim.

—Não quero que se contenha Edward. —Ela se permitiu dizer seu nome pela primeira vez, e gostou da forma em que soava procedente dela.

Deu um som estrangulado enquanto capturava sua mão na sua.

—Me acredite, senão parar isto terminará antes que realmente comece.

Bella não pôde evitar a risada suave que escapou, e ele foi para trás, encontrando seu olhar.

—É tão linda—, murmurou, surpreendendo-a. — Desejei durante tanto tempo.

—O digo mesmo. —Ela beijou o canto de sua boca. —Muito para conseguir captar sua atenção.

Desta vez começou a rir.

—Bebê, tem mais do que minha atenção.

—E mais do que esperava. —Ela se retorceu contra ele recordando aos dois homens dentro dela e sentir o aguilhão da flagelação e açoites na bunda. Seus mamilos estavam doloridos pelos anéis dos mamilos. Mas adorava.

—Se alguma vez quer deixar de…

—Sei minha palavra de segurança. ― Moveu seu rosto à curva de seu pescoço, inalando o masculino aroma enquanto falava.— Mas isso não vai acontecer.

—Acredita que pode tomar algo que dou? —perguntou com voz rouca, muito excitada.

Bella lambeu um caminho do pescoço até a barba na mandíbula.

—Sim.

Edward apartou, agarrou o ombro e a olhou nos olhos.

—Posso empurrar muito duro.

—E eu posso tomá-lo. —Chegou à boca e mordeu o lábio inferior. —Quero tudo o que tem para oferecer.

Um grunhido primitivo que não pôde conter se levantou em Edward.

—Disse que sua família viajou pelo verão todo?

Bella deu um grito afogado quando colocou os dedos em sua boceta.

—Na Itália até setembro. —Sua voz estava completamente sem fôlego. —Não tenho nenhum plano.

—Agora sim. —Ele levantou seu dedo dentro de seu núcleo duramente. Maldição estava molhada e escorregadia. —Vou fodê-la e te açoitar tantas vezes que vai estar dolorida todo o verão.

Ela gemeu e apertou os quadris contra sua mão.

—Isso é o que quero. Passar com você.- A satisfação fluía através de Edward.

—Vai ser meu brinquedo sexual. —Ele deslizou seus dedos fora de seu canal e os levou a seus lábios.— E tenho a intenção de jogar duro com você.

Ela gemeu quando ele moveu a mão e logo deslizou seus dedos entre seus lábios, deixando-a provar a si mesma.

—Chupe— exigiu, e ela obedeceu como se estivesse programada para fazer o que ele quisesse. Infernos, sim que este ia ser um verão que nenhum deles jamais esqueceria. Não estava disposto a se preocupar com o início do próximo semestre. Por agora tinha a intenção de desfrutar de seu corpo exuberante e tudo o que tinha para oferecer.

Que era mais do que esperou. Tomou tudo o que fez e estava preparada para mais.

E desde este ponto em diante pensava mantê-la para si mesmo. Deixá-la ter a experiência de dois paus nela de uma vez foi uma base. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar outra pessoa em seu interior. Nem sequer seu gêmeo outra vez. E que Anthony vá à merda.

—Ainda há um castigo por chegar. —Conteve o fôlego enquanto Bella chupava seus dedos.

—Mas agora mesmo, vou fodê-la, montar duro. É isso o que quer?-Tirou os dedos de sua boca e ela assentiu.

—Por favor. Agora.

—Deveria te fazer esperar. —Beliscou seu mamilo, a dura protuberância estava entre seus dedos polegares e indicador. Ofegou e sabia que não era só da sensação, mas sim da dor dos anéis dos mamilos.—Chegou ao orgasmo sem permissão no calabouço.

—Pode me castigar mais tarde? —Sua mão encontrou seu pau de novo e esfregou o polegar sobre a gota de sêmen em sua cabeça. —Disse que poderíamos ser Edward e Bella, por agora.

—Fiz, não é certo?— Ele tomou sua boca com outro beijo, tão faminto por ela, que não podia conter. Ela se retorceu contra ele, cada momento mais selvagem. Sim, isto ia ser um inferno de verão.

—Por favor, não me faça esperar mais. —Apertou seu pau. —Quero você dentro de mim de novo.

Edward não podia esperar para estar em sua doce boceta de novo. Teve que se estirar, mas se aproximou e tirou uma camisinha de uma grande caixa na gaveta. Não demorou muito em ter seu pau coberto e seus quadris entre as pernas de Bella. Colocou a cabeça de sua ereção em seu núcleo e apoiou as mãos em ambos os lados da cabeça dela. Ela o olhou com seus formosos olhos marrons. Seus traços estavam vermelhos, suas pálpebras fechadas enquanto esperava que ele se conduzisse nela.

Retorceu de baixo dele e afundou os dedos em sua bunda.

—Não me faça esperar, por favor, Edward.

Ele gostava da forma em que dizia seu nome, tanto como gostava que o chamasse de professor, quando brincava de estudante travessa.

Bella era definitivamente uma estudante travessa. E desfrutava do ensino de uma lição ou duas. Mas bem, havia muitas mais.

—Quer meu pau, bebê?—Baixou a cabeça e mordeu ligeiramente o lábio inferior.— Me quer dentro de você?

—Sim! —Sua expressão parecia quase como se estivesse sendo torturada. Agarrou sua bunda com mais força, suas unhas causando dor prazerosa em sua carne.

Edward sorriu e enfiou de repente seu pau no núcleo de Bella, ela gritou.

Jesus Cristo estava apertada. Apertou os dentes e se manteve imóvel por um momento. Que o crucifiquem se não estava perto de gozar já. Seu pau doía e já estava à borda do precipício.

Apertou os olhos bem fechados, respirou fundo e olhou para baixo para Bella. Ela arqueou seus quadris para cima e começou a fodê-la lentamente. Ele sacudiu seus quadris juntos, sentindo a pressão da carne de um contra a do outro. Deus parecia inclusive melhor que a primeira vez que a tomou.

O suor já explodiu em sua testa e estava úmida. Se ruborizou, seus lábios entre abertos, os olhos fixos nele. Seu aroma a baunilha quente enchia enquanto respirava profundo, deleitando nela e o aroma de seu almíscar.

Tirou seu pau dentro e fora a um ritmo lento, construindo sua necessidade de chegar ao orgasmo. Pode que não estivessem jogando agora mesmo, mas ainda assim desfrutava de fazê-la desejá-lo até que estava preparada para gritar.

—OH Deus, Edward. —Ela levantou seus quadris e moveu as pernas por baixo dele.

Maldição, mas amava uma mulher selvagem.

—Muito lento. Vai muito lento!

Se conteve. Tinha um montão de treinamento em autocontrole, embora agora não fosse um desses momento sem que era capaz de controlá-lo facilmente.

—Bebê, vou exatamente tão rápido como vai conseguir agora mesmo.

Bella gemeu, mas seguiu retorcendo debaixo dele. Afundou as unhas por suas costas e assobiou entre dentes pela dor e o prazer que estava dando.

Uma gota de suor rodou pelo lado de seu rosto enquanto lutava por se conter e por fazê-la esperar. Mas ele estava a ponto de perder seu autocontrole.

O homem a estava conduzindo à loucura. Outra vez. Sentia tão fodidamente bem dentro dela. Tão grande… enchendo-a, estirando-a, chegando profundo em seu interior.

Mas ele ia muito malditamente lento!

O suor brilhava em sua testa e parecia que estava lutando para conter. Bom, estava sofrendo também.

Olhou para baixo onde se uniam, e seu ventre fez cambalhotas de novo enquanto olhava seu pau deslizar dentro e fora dela. Sacudiu e elevou os quadris para cima para encontrar com ele na medida do possível, mas ainda assim tomou as coisas com calma.

Muito. Fodidamente. Lento. Ela ia morrer.

Por alguma razão, isto era ainda mais intenso do que o que aconteceu no calabouço.

Talvez porque eram só eles dois e ela o quis durante tanto tempo.

Respirou fundo os aromas do sexo e a essência masculina picante. Enchia-a, estendendo-se ao longo dela.

Enfiou as unhas em sua bunda de novo, desejando que tomasse mais rápido.

Finalmente agarrou o ritmo e se encontrou fazendo pequenos gritos enquanto seu largo pau golpeava esse tão especial lugar dentro dela. Sua ereção a acariciou, o que a fez aproximar mais e mais do orgasmo. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Suas coxas começaram a tremer ao redor de seus quadris.

—Me olhe, bebê.—Sua voz soou como um grunhido.—Me olhe fodendo-a.

As emoções giraram através do ventre de Bella quando abriu os olhos e viu sua expressão feroz. Tinha a mandíbula apertada, os músculos faciais rígidos.

Seus quadris pareciam uma pistola dentro dela mais forte, mais rápido, mais profundo.

A sala estava começando a girar em espiral.

—Vou gozar—disse enquanto o mundo estava perto de girar fora de controle.

—Espera. —Golpeou seu quadril contra o seu, seus impulsos tão forte que sentia como se sua boceta fosse moída pelo impacto. —Vai ser muito melhor se contiver por só um pouco mais de tempo.

—Não sei se posso. —Bella agarrou seus bíceps à medida que seu enjoo crescia e o quarto começava a desvanecer.

—Um pouco mais, bebê. —Sua voz era áspera, como lixa. Não tinha dúvida de que estava na borda e freando muito.

A sensação de girar em sua cabeça se fez mais intensa. Sentia-se fora de seu corpo, como se estivesse de fora de si mesma.

—Por favor.—Deus, estava tão perto.—Por favor, me deixe gozar.

Ele não respondeu enquanto seus quadris se estrelavam contra ela com maior rapidez. Agitou sua cabeça de lado a lado. Não podia mais. Não podia!

—Agora, Bella—rugiu.

Tudo em seu universo deixou de girar. Todas as sensações se apressaram a sua boceta, logo se ampliaram a seus músculos abdominais, o peito, e ao longo de todo seu corpo quando seu orgasmo caiu contra ela.

Ela gritava e chorava e não podia controlar a selvagem que parecia ou a forma em que se voltou louca em seus braços.

Edward gritou seu nome e sentia o pulso de seu pau enquanto gozava. Meteu algumas vezes mais, e logo seus braços cederam e estava fixando Bella à cama. Seu peso parecia bem e se aferrou a ele enquanto sua boceta continuava palpitando ao redor de seu pau.

Com um gemido, Edward se retirou dela e jogou o preservativo na mesinha de noite, presumivelmente em um cesto de papéis. Logo se acomodou sobre suas costas e puxou ela em seus braços para que sua cabeça descansasse sobre seu peito. Ela deu um suspiro estremecido e todo seu corpo relaxou contra o seu. Não passou muito tempo até que caiu em um profundo e satisfeito sono.


	8. Capítulo 07

**Notas Iniciais:**

 **Meninas, só faltam mais 2 capítulos pro final. Lembrando, pra quem já me conhece, eu coloco nas notas do epílogo os nomes das pessoas que me apoiaram deixando seu recadinho :3 PORTANTO, Corram e deixem suas opiniões e façam parte dessa homenagem minha para o fim de "TOMANDO INSTRUÇÕES".**

 **Boa Leitura**

* * *

 **Capítulo 07**

Bella despertou, se sentindo um pouco desorientada. Levantou da cama e olhou piscando a luz do sol derramando através das persianas de madeira de carvalho. O lençol caiu de seu peito até a cintura, deixando descobertos seus nus seios. Seu coração começou a bater enquanto lentamente olhava pelo quarto.

O quarto do professor Masen .

O quarto de Edward.

O calor queimou através dela enquanto caía na conta do que acabava de fazer a tarde e a noite anterior, junto com um pouco de triunfo por ter terminado na cama do professor Masen . Sorriu lentamente, satisfeita. Aterrissou onde queria estar.

Embora não exatamente na maneira em que imaginou.

Mais calor ruborizou sua pele quando pensou em Edward e seu irmão, um oficial de polícia, fodendo-a. Wow. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou a si mesma nua em uma armadilha, ou montando um pau de borracha em uma cadeira de montar, pendurando de um teto ou sendo fodida na boceta e no cu ao mesmo tempo.

Só os pensamentos estavam fazendo a suas dobras ficarem úmidos de novo e endurecer seus mamilos. Sentia dolorida entre suas coxas, uma dor boa por ser montada duro. A ligeira dor no cu era um pouco diferente, mas recordava o bom que foi uma vez que foi além da explosão inicial de dor e teve o policial empurrando dentro e fora dela.

Deus estava quente outra vez.

—Bom dia, senhorita Swan— disse a voz de Edward da porta e sua atenção se desviou para encontrar com seu olhar esmeraldino.

Levava uma bandeja de cama e seu sorriso devastador. Era tão bonito, em estreitas calças jeans e uma camisa azul rodeada que fazia que seus olhos parecessem ainda mais claros e descrevia todos seus deliciosos músculos.

—Já são dez. Deixei você dormir até tarde, imaginei que provavelmente estava esgotada.

Deitou tão tarde?

—Bom dia, professor—disse, quase sentindo envergonhada por alguma razão.

Talvez fosse porque, como ela, ele sem dúvida estava pensando em todas as coisas pervertidas que fizeram a noite anterior.

—Sente-se um pouco mais para cima— disse quando chegou até ela. A cama se afundou por seu peso enquanto se sentava perto dela.—Faminta, bebê?

A surpresa a encheu enquanto empurrava contra os travesseiros e a cabeceira e acomodava a bandeja em seu colo. Ficou olhando a bandeja e seu estômago grunhiu pelo aroma dos ovos mexidos, salsichas, brownies e torradas, dispostos no prato. Uma rosa branca salpicada de rosas e arqueava por cima do prato e o copo de suco de laranja.

Bella o olhou e sorriu.

—Obrigado.

Edward a beijou ligeiramente nos lábios e beliscou retorcendo um de seus mamilos descoberto.

—Imaginei que teria um bom apetite depois de ontem à noite.

O calor se precipitou sobre ela outra vez, e ele sorriu.

Começou a recolher um garfo, mas negou com a cabeça.

—Deixe que a alimente.

Procedeu a levar um pouco de ovos mexidos a sua boca e ela tomou.

—Me fale a respeito de sua família— disse enquanto cortava uma salsicha e logo a espetava com seu garfo.

O fato de que Edward estava interessado em algo mais que seu corpo fez sentir calor em seu interior. Engoliu o ovo e sorriu.

—Tenho um irmão mais velho, Jasper; e uma irmã mais velha, Rosalie. Meu irmão está casado, e ele e Alice têm dois meninos, e minha irmã está saindo com um homem muito mais jovem e diz que não quer voltar a casar.

Edward começou a rir e pôs o pedaço de salsicha em seus lábios. Mastigou, estava delicioso.

—Qual é a diferença de idade entre sua irmã e o homem com o que está saindo? — perguntou.

Bella deu uma espécie de olhar tímido.

—Nove anos. Ela tem vinte e nove anos e ele minha idade. Seu nome é Emmett.

Isso o fez sorrir. Bebeu um gole de seu copo de suco de laranja e logo disse:

—E você é todo o oposto ao sair com um homem muito mais velho.

Seu ventre se agitou e o olhou, sem tomar um gole de suco de laranja que oferecia.

—É isso o que estamos fazendo?—perguntou quase em um sussurro.—Saindo?

Deixou o copo de suco de laranja na bandeja de cama e inclinou de modo que seu rosto estava perto do seu.

—O que quer que seja, Bella? Uma rodada de uma noite ou algo mais?

—Saindo.—Engoliu saliva pela emoção em seu corpo.—Definitivamente saindo.

—Bem. —Tomou sua boca em um beijo doce e provou o suco de laranja na língua.—Quero mais de você que só seu corpo. Quero conhecer o resto de você também.

Wow! Foi tudo o que podia pensar.

Edward tomou um triângulo de pão torrado com manteiga e ela pegou um pedaço enquanto o prendeu perto de sua boca.

—Sou dez anos mais velho que você.— disse enquanto comia a torrada— Isso não a incomoda?

Sacudiu a cabeça e levou um guardanapo aos lábios e limpou um miolo.

—E a você?

Encolheu os ombros e espetou outro pedaço de salsicha.

—O fato de que é minha aluna era a única coisa me impedindo que convidasse para sair.—Comeu o pedaço de salsicha enquanto falava, seu coração batia com força.—Agora só tem que deixar essa aula em que está inscrita no outono, e não vai ser mais minha aluna. —Deixou o garfo no prato e colocou a testa junto à sua. —Parece um bom plano?

—Considere feito.— conseguiu dizer antes que a beijasse de novo.

Quando ele se afastou, podia ver o desejo faiscando em seus olhos, e quando olhou para baixo percebeu da grande protuberância em suas calças jeans.

—Precisa terminar seu café da manhã, e será melhor que troquemos de assunto antes que faça de você meu almoço.

Bella sorriu, logo comeu enquanto falava.

—Conheceu meu irmão mais velho. — disse enquanto dava de comer, e seu rosto avermelhou pelo calor. — Mas essa é a última vez que vou deixar pôr suas mãos sobre você.—Deixou-a beber um pouco de suco de laranja.—Porque é minha, Bella Swan,e não tenho a intenção de compartilhar de novo.

Ela quase se fundiu em um atoleiro nesse mesmo momento.

Enquanto continuava alimentando-a, fazia perguntas sobre seus pais que foram a Itália pelo verão. Seu irmão vivia em Sacramento e sua irmã em Washington.

—Ela odeia a chuva, entretanto, — disse Bella —se não fosse por seu namorado e o trabalho fantástico que tem como engenheira de informática, acredito que se mudaria de novo em um bater do coração. Ela se mudou só para sair de casa, acredito. Sempre foi uma espécie de rebelde, suponho.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto deixava o garfo na bandeja de cama.

Estendeu a mão e roçou primeiro sua mão sobre um mamilo e logo o outro.

—E você? — deu um sorriso pícaro. —Tenho a sensação de que é uma dessas pessoas que vai por tudo o que quer até que consegue.

O corpo de Bella fez coisas loucas enquanto ele a tocava, e sentiu mais calor por suas palavras.

—Sempre tive impulso, e trabalho duro. Tive notas A desde que estava na escola primária. O fracasso não é uma opção.

—Me dei conta.― Beliscou um de seus mamilos e ela ofegou.—Então, o que a fez ir atrás de mim?

Limpou a garganta.

—Hum bem. Não é só que é bonito, mas sim parece ser o tipo de homem que quero conhecer melhor.

—E queria foder. —Edward sorriu e beliscou os mamilos sensíveis. —Como se sente agora?

—Dolorida—disse, e Edward riu.

Ele respondeu a suas perguntas em troca. Não só tinha um policial por irmão, mas também havia dois irmãos mais. Um deles era terapeuta físico e o outro era executivo de uma empresa.

—Estão todos no BDSM?—perguntou. Edward encolheu os ombros.

—Anthony está obviamente. Thomas e Robert se colocaram nisso também. Anthony nos contou tudo sobre isso quando estávamos sentados uma noite vendo futebol, e a todos pareceu que parecia muito malditamente quente.

—Fizeram isto todos juntos?- Ele negou com a cabeça.

—Anthony nos contou sobre algumas festas e convenções de BDSM e fomos ver. Nós gostamos do que vimos.

Bella respirou fundo.

—Compartilhou mulheres com todos seus irmãos?

—Não. ― Ele tomou um guardanapo e limpou os lábios com ela. —Só com Anthony e só em algumas ocasiões. Temos uma ligação muito forte por sermos gêmeos, se é que acredita nisso. Mas eram suas submissas em ambas as ocasiões. Esta foi a primeira vez que compartilhei minha mulher com ele.

Seu estômago disparou.

—Porque eu?- Edward encontrou seu olhar.

—A verdade? Eu não queria compartilhar, queria te manter para mim. Mas Anthony passou e pensei que poderia gostar. Fez?

—Realmente fiz, foi uma experiência que nunca esquecerei. —Fez uma pausa-. — Mas eu só quero estar com você de agora em diante.

Isso tirou outro sorriso dele.

—Me alegro de que sinta o mesmo que eu.

Tomou a bandeja de cama com seu prato quase vazio e se aproximou de um aparador baixo onde deixou a bandeja. Tinha uma grande vista de seu traseiro e o bem que se via em seu jeans. Voltou sustentando a rosa branca e rosa.

—O que pensa agora que chegou a conhecer como eu gosto de jogar?

—Honestamente—disse com um bater de asas no estômago,—nunca fiz algo assim antes, mas realmente me acendeu tudo o que me fez.

—É tão condenadamente linda. ―Sentou na borda da cama e riscou a curva de seu pescoço com o casulo de rosa. —Meus brinquedos podem dar qualquer fantasia além do que já temos feito Bella?

Ela estremeceu enquanto roçava a rosa sobre seu esterno.

—Eu gostaria de provar um pouco de tudo.- Esse sorriso era tão devastadoramente sexy.

—Me acredite, há muito que eu gostaria de fazer para você e com você.—Acariciou a pele suave entre seus seios com a rosa.— O que quer fazer hoje?

Seus mamilos estavam tão duros e a dor entre suas coxas tão grande que suas palavras saíram em um sussurro rouco.

—O que queira, professor.

—Mmmmm.. —Edward baixou a cabeça e acariciou o pescoço enquanto deslizava a rosa por seu ventre até seu abdômen. —Tenho um montão de coisas que eu gostaria de fazer, Srta. Swan. O qual nos leva a uma coisa. —Assinalou com a rosa para a dobra do lençol que ocultava seu montículo. —Ainda tenho que te castigar por alcançar o clímax sem permissão.

Disse castigar de uma maneira que a fez estremecer. Seu cu ardia ainda da noite anterior, mas ainda assim, estava preparada para algo que queria fazer com ela.

—Vou ser boa à próxima vez. Prometo isso, professor Masen .

—Ainda necessita que a castigue—. Negou com a cabeça. —Foi uma menina muito, muito má, Srta. Swan.

Tirou o lençol de seu colo e a puxou de lado de maneira que seu corpo estava completamente descoberto.

—Provavelmente queira tomar uma ducha. Não é necessário vestir algo para o que vamos fazer.—disse enquanto fazia cócegas no montículo com a rosa.

Seu coração pulsava. Enquanto tomava sua mão, tirou as pernas pelo lado da cama e ele a ajudou a ficar de pé. Beijou-a brandamente logo assinalou uma porta que conduzia ao que obviamente era o banheiro principal, pôde ver que era de mármore e bronze através da porta. Começava a se dirigir ao banheiro quando bateu em seu traseiro, duro. Gritou e devolveu o olhar.

—Não me faça esperar muito tempo— disse com o olhar dominante que significava que estavam jogando de novo.

—Sim, professor—disse antes de ir ao banheiro. A ducha pareceu maravilhosa, o calor da água a alíviou das doces dores em seu corpo.

Quando terminou, secou o cabelo com um secador e estudou seu rosto no espelho. Seus lábios estavam inchados dos beijos de Edward e quando se voltou e olhou por cima do ombro para seu traseiro, viu que estava ainda rosados.

Depois que seu cabelo secou, jogou ao redor de seus ombros, abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro. Foi uma experiência erótica caminhar nua, sobre tudo quando viu Edward ainda em suas calças jeans, uma camiseta e tênis de correr. E sua grande ereção se perfilava claramente em contra do algodão de seu jeans.

—Tomou um tempo muito longo, Srta. Swan.- Ele tinha uma expressão severa. — Isso só fez ganhar um segundo castigo.

Bella ficou sem fôlego pela emoção e esse toque sensual de medo. O que faria com ela?

—Sinto muito, professor—disse.

—Vem. —estendeu a mão e tomou. Avançou tão rápido que tinha dificuldades para se manter com ele.

Uma vez mais, conduziu-a até o calabouço, abriu a porta e a deixou dentro antes de fechar a porta atrás deles.

—Esta vez, o timbre da porta pode soar sem parar, mas não vamos parar Srta. Swan.—disse e Bella tratou de não sorrir.

—Sim, professor.

Levou-a até o sofá de aspecto estranho. A iluminação atenuada do ambiente fez à cena parecer um pouco exótica. O ar roçava sua pele enquanto ela se movia, e o aroma do almíscar era forte.

O sofá era difícil de descrever. Tinha uma enorme corcunda à esquerda que elevava a longitude de um torso antes de curvar de novo. O lado direito parecia quase como um sofá normal.

—Se deite sobre a corcunda, Srta. Swan.

Ajoelhou no extremo mais baixo e cobriu com seu corpo a parte alta e arredondada. A superfície estava coberta com um material de suave pele que parecia suave em seus seios e seu púbis.

Edward pôs grilhões nos pulsos e os tornozelos, estendendo-a ampla enquanto o fazia, ãossobresuabundadolorida.

—Perfeito. — murmurou. Tudo o que fez e disse a acendeu, e estava tão molhada que podia cheirar seu próprio almíscar.

Voltou o rosto para que sua bochecha estivesse contra a pele e o viu ir à parede dos brinquedos. Retornou com uma bola verde com correias de cada lado dela e o que parecia um tipo de escova de mão para varrer.

—Afinal foi tão má, vai obter uma surra forte— disse. —E não vai ser capaz de gritar.

Trata de uma mordaça de bola, e pode mordê-la quando sentir alguma dor.

Bella abriu a boca pela surpresa e imediatamente deslizou a bola dentro tudo o que podia, atando logo as correias atrás de sua cabeça. Com os olhos muito abertos, olhou-o. Não só não podia mover, não podia fazer um som. Um indefeso, embora um excitante sentimento se apoderasse dela. Era totalmente vulnerável e nem sequer podia dizer sua palavra de segurança.

Seu olhar se encontrou com Edward e parecia grave.

—Se em algum momento quer que pare, levanta dois dedos. Vai ser em lugar da palavra de segurança. Entende, ?

Seu coração pulsava com força, ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Quando se moveu para suas costas, um calafrio se arrastou por sua coluna vertebral enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos na parte baixa de suas costas.

Esfregou uma bochecha de sua bunda com a mão em círculos lentos e sensuais.

Quando ela começou a relaxar, a mão de Edward aterrissou duramente na bochecha que esteve acariciando. Seus olhos se umedeceram e gritou atrás da mordaça de bola, mas não saiu nenhum som. Ele a esbofeteou de novo e desta vez mordeu a bola. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pela dor enquanto a surrava.

Mas foi tão estranho, quanto mais duro a surrava, mais úmida ficava sua boceta, e mais precisava gozar. Ela queria ser fodida tanto que podia quase gritar, e não fez pela mordaça de bola. Em lugar disso mordeu sobre a bola e sentiu o aguilhão, a queimação e o prazer estranho que vinha com a surra.

—Isto é por ser tão má garota e gozar sem permissão— disse Edward em uma voz severo. Vai gozar outra vez sem que eu diga?

Ela moveu a cabeça de lado a lado, o melhor que pôde com o rosto contra a pele. Parou bruscamente, e ela deu um suspiro de alívio. Deus, a bunda queimava.

—Muito bem, senhorita Swan. Tomou seu primeiro castigo bem. Agora o segundo.

Bella quase gemeu. Estava amando isto, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia quanto mais podia dirigir. Estava levando-a até o limite.

O seguinte que sentiu foi o que tinha que ser a vassoura sendo deslizada brandamente sobre seu cu. Não era feita de palha, mas sim de algo suave, como fios de fibra.

Sentia tão bom enquanto ele percorria com a escova sobre sua bunda, as costas, as coxas e, depois, sua boceta.

Uma vez mais a açoitou quando começou a relaxar. Ficou sem fôlego pela surpresa. A escova não a afetou tão gravemente como os açoites fizeram, mas realçou as sensações em seu cu, por isso mais lágrimas fluíram por suas bochechas. Esta vez deu um tapa em sua boceta, não tão duro como na bunda, mas o suficientemente forte que se sacudisse com surpresa.

Incrivelmente, se aproximava mais e mais ao orgasmo. Retorceu sob suas palmadas, esfregando seu púbis contra a pele, e puxou de suas ataduras. Um gemido tratou de escapar através da mordaça. Um gemido de dor, prazer e excitação.

Edward parou e jogou a escova de lado e deixou cair contra a pele, relaxando seu corpo sobre o que estava arqueada.

—Dirigiu bem seus castigos. —Edward subiu ao sofá atrás dela e sentiu a aspereza de seu jeans contra sua bunda e coxas doloridas. Mas ainda melhor foi a ereção muito nua que liberou de sua calça que se pressionou agora contra sua bunda.

Bella lutou contra suas ataduras, com vontade de tê-lo dentro dela. Sua boceta estava em chamas, tanto pelas palmadas como pela necessidade de gozar.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela, sua camiseta roçando suas costas, e fez cócegas na orelha com seu fôlego. Parecia tão bem ter seu duro corpo contra ela. Gostava da sensação da roupa áspera contra sua pele nua e moveu a bunda para que a roçasse a ereção.

Sua voz era profunda e sensual e a fez tremer de necessidade.

—Ganhou uma boa foda, bebê. Sim, Deus, sim!

Enfiou seu pau em sua boceta e ela queria gritar em êxtase. Mas mordeu a mordaça de bola em lugar disso e gemeu.

—Não goze sem permissão—disse em um grunhido.

Edward a fodeu duro e rápido. Conduziu dentro e fora sem piedade, tão profundo e grosso, e tocando esse lugar dentro dela que a estava voltando louca. Desta vez as lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos pela necessidade de gozar. Estava tão fortemente presa enquanto estava sobre a corcunda que não podia se retorcer embaixo dele.

Seu corpo se apertou mais e mais forte até que ela estava tão perto do orgasmo, em uma borda que a fez sentir como se estivesse na crista de uma onda antes de bater contra a costa.

—Está tão fodidamente apertada. — grunhiu Edward enquanto sustentava seus quadris e empurrava dentro e fora a um ritmo alucinante. Seu jeans esfregava contra sua bunda sensível, e moveu as mãos de seus quadris a seus mamilos, inclinando para poder apertá-los e retorcê-los, enquanto tomava.

Bella gemeu e chorou, e lutou contra o orgasmo que estava correndo para ela. Edward a levou ao longo da crista dessa onda, ao longo dela, ao longo dela.. Todo seu corpo começou a tremer, sua mente girava, sua pele formigava.

—Agora, bebê!—gritou.

Seu orgasmo caiu contra ela com tal força que sentia como se pudesse rasgar diretamente as restrições e voar.

Todo seu corpo estava em chamas e resistiu tanto como foi possível pela forma em que estava presa no sofá e restringida. Edward não parou seu ritmo e ela queria gritar à medida que as ondas passavam através dela, uma atrás da outra, e atrás da outra. Parecia como se nunca fosse terminar. O prazer quase se converteu em dor porque não acreditava que fosse sobreviver a outro orgasmo. Edward deu um grito e apertou seus seios duros. Seus quadris se sacudiram e só a penetrou umas poucas vezes mais antes de parar e escorar apertado contra sua bunda. Parecia que seu corpo se rendeu enquanto se afundava contra ela na corcunda de pele.

Edward continuou retorcendo seus mamilos, causando mais espasmos em seu núcleo, apertando e soltando seu pau dentro dela. Sentia o pulso de seu pau que pulsava com sua liberação. Bella gemeu atrás da mordaça de bola e sentiu as restrições sustentando os pulsos e os tornozelos em seu lugar. Adorava a sensação de seu corpo sobre o dela e não queria deixar ir este momento nunca.

Não queria deixá-lo ir, nunca.

* * *

 **Notas finais: Não me batam! Prometo não atrasar mais! ;)**

 **Amanhã de manhã já posto a adap nova :3 fiquem de olho.**

 **Beijoooss**


	9. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 8**

O verão passou muito rápido. Bella suspirou enquanto deitava sobre a manta em K'anapali Beach em Maui, debaixo de seu complexo hoteleiro. Edward estava esfregando óleo bronzeador com aroma de coco em suas costas, prestando muita atenção aos ombros e o pescoço e trabalhando sua magia, enquanto que a massageava. Não é que ela estivesse tensa. Com todo o sexo fabuloso, estava satisfeita e relaxada quase todo o tempo.

Passaram todos os dias de suas férias do verão juntos. Ficaram em sua casa e falaram de tudo sob o sol e fizeram coisas incríveis sob a lua. Sua parte superior desamarrou, mas ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo sobre a manta, enquanto Edward trabalhava o óleo sobre suas costas. O sol era quente sobre suas costas e suas mãos eram tão talentosas. Edward estava tomando liberdades, lubrificando os lados de seus seios e deslizando seus dedos por debaixo para beliscar seus mamilos.

Bella começou a rir.

—É um professor mau.

—Mmmm ...― Ele se aproximou e murmurou ao ouvido. —Eu gostaria de fodê-la, aqui e agora, em frente a todas estas pessoas.

Sensações de formigamento desceram por suas costas até o diminuto biquíni de tiras que Edward comprou para ela. Sua bunda estava completamente nua, mas tudo bronzeado por todo sol que tomou em San Diego, Los Angeles, Tucson e agora Hawai , por isso as marcas de cor rosa de ser açoitada na realidade não apareciam. Sua boceta doía e estava umedecendo a parte de tecido que cobria suas dobras.

—Tem uma bela bunda, ― disse enquanto começou a esfregar primeiro óleo em uma bochecha e logo na outra.—Estou tão disposto a foder outra vez.

—E estou tão preparada para você. ― disse com voz rouca, que traiu o muito que o desejava. Outra vez.

E outra vez. Não se cansava dele, e parecia que dizia o mesmo sobre ela.

Edward beliscou uma das bochechas de sua bunda dolorida pela surra que deu ontem por ser uma garota má. Não se incomodava a propósito, tocando seu pau em público sem autorização e esfregando a bunda contra sua virilha com tanta frequência como foi possível para fazê-lo ficar completamente ereto.

Ela sorriu enquanto ele se movia para baixo para passar em suas coxas e panturrilhas. Foi só uma desculpa para açoitá-la e fodê-la duro, e adorava. Às vezes de propósito fazia coisas que a metessem em problemas para que a castigasse de algum jeito erótico. Inclusive chegaria ao clímax sem permissão só para ter problemas outra vez.

Edward se moveu de novo para cima em seu corpo, esfregando sua carne enquanto movia as mãos debaixo de seus seios para beliscar os mamilos. Ele se inclinou para ela e sentiu o aroma de sua carne quente com os óleos de coco.

Só podia imaginar seu corpo gentil deslizando um contra o outro e seus seios doíam ainda mais à medida que ele os acariciava.

—Vamos voltar para nosso quarto, senhorita Swan.― Deu uma dentada dura ao lóbulo de sua orelha e ela deu um pequeno grito. —É hora de que a castigue por não usar nada que a cubra na praia hoje e deixar que todos os homens vejam seu corpo perfeito, que pertece a mim.

Pelo geral usava algo envolto ao redor da cintura para que sua bunda nua não pudesse ser vista desde que ela só usava tangas de tiras.

A dor entre suas coxas se fez mais intensa.

—Sinto muito, professor. Não voltarei a fazer.

—Muito tarde para isso. — Amarrou as tiras do top e logo beliscou a bunda sensível, o que a fez dar um grito afogado.—Desta vez vou dar um novo castigo.

OH Deus. Não podia esperar. Edward a ajudou a ficar em pé, e seus olhos eram escuros pela excitação. Com satisfação, viu sua grande ereção antes que amarrasse uma toalha à cintura. Sacudiu a areia da manta de praia e a pôs sobre seu braço, junto com sua toalha, antes de tomar sua mão e caminhar pela praia com ela. À medida que seus pés se afundavam na areia enquanto caminhava pela praia, ela olhou Edward e encontrou seu ardente olhar.

OH, sim, ela estava em uma viagem selvagem. Depois de lavar a areia de seus pés em uma das estações, entrou no hotel. Era contra as regras caminhar de biquíni de tiras sem cobrir, e parecia absolutamente malvada por ir contra as regras. Conseguiram chegar aos elevadores sem serem descobertos. Em tão somente uns minutos o sino do elevador soou, entraram e Edward apertou o botão do andar 25º.

Edward a surpreendeu quando a empurrou contra a parede, deixando cair tudo o que esteve levando.

—O que… — começou quando liberou sua ereção de sua calça, puxou um lado à parte de material que cobria seu sexo, e colocou o pau em sua boceta.

—OH, Meu Deus,―gritou enquanto entrava dentro e fora dela, duro e rápido.

—É uma provocadora, não é assim, Srta. Swan? ―disse enquanto a fodia.

—Sim. OH Deus sim, professor Masen.

O perigo de ficar presos no elevador a aproximou do orgasmo mais rápido que nunca antes. Continuou bombeando dentro e fora, sua respiração era forte e rápida enquanto os andares passavam.

—Já quase chegamos, ― conseguiu dizer, referindo-se, tanto a seu andar como a seu orgasmo.

―Goze, neném.―exigiu e chegou a seu clímax com sua ordem. Seu canal se fechou sobre seu pau enquanto novas sensações difundiam através dela, as sensações causadas pela ameaça de serem descobertos.

Ele emitiu um grunhido forte e sentiu o pulso de seu pau em seu núcleo, seu sêmen bombeando dentro dela. Estremeceu e Edward se retirou enquanto o sino soava em seu andar.

Suas pernas estavam tão frouxas pela experiência que não podia suportar enquanto recolhia as toalhas, manta e creme solar. Fixou sua tanga para que sua boceta não aparecesse, bem a tempo para que a porta se abrisse e um casal de idosos entrasse.

Edward segurou sua mão.

—Desculpem ― disse com uma piscada ao casal. Bella evitou seus olhares. Sabia que provavelmente cheirava a sexo, o sêmen de Edward e seu almíscar. Este verão, ambos fizeram exames para não ter que usar camisinha, e ela estava tomando pílula, por isso o sexo era melhor que nunca.

Começaram a rir enquanto corriam pelo corredor para seu quarto, ele na frente.

—O que pensa de seu castigo, Bella?―disse em voz baixa e áspera enquanto tirava o cartão de acesso do bolso de seu traje de banho e abria a porta com ela. Arrastou-a e a lançou no interior, imobilizou-a contra a porta quando fechou. Tomou sua boca com um duro beijo e logo levantou a cabeça e a olhou.—Tinha medo de ser apanhada?

Lambeu os lábios úmidos e assentiu com a cabeça.

—Muito.

—Bom. — Pressionou com mais força contra ela, desatou a corda do top e cada lado da tanga, atirando os pedaços de tecido fora de seu corpo e os deixou no chão. —É melhor que tome cuidado ou vou encontrar mais maneiras de castigá-la.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e apertou sua ereção contra seu ventre. O homem era insaciável. E também ela.

Beijou-a com força e ferozmente, logo, o beijo se fez mais sensual. Tomou o rosto entre suas mãos e beijou na comissura de sua boca, seus lábios viajando até sua orelha, onde sussurrou:

—Tenho algo para você.

Com curiosidade, seguiu-o pelo quarto do hotel de luxo. Para sua surpresa havia um ramo de rosas brancas com pontas rosa, uma garrafa de champanhe gelado em um balde de prata, um prato de morangos cobertos com chocolate e um presente. A caixa era do tamanho de uma torradeira e envolto com um laço rosa.

—O que é tudo isto? ― perguntou, seu ventre revoando. O ar fresco do quarto de hotel roçou sua pele nua enquanto se movia para a mesa.

Ele aproximou por trás e a agarrou pela cintura e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

—Hoje é nosso aniversário de dez semanas, desde dia que a encontrei nua em meu escritório.

—Edward—disse, com um nó na garganta—simplesmente não posso acreditar que…

—Abre―disse, apertando fortemente pela cintura.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, perguntando-se que demônio comprou para celebrar seu aniversário de dez semanas. Tirou o laço e arrancou o papel de presente, levantou a tampa de uma caixa branca. Tudo o que viu foi um papel tisú.

—Vamos, continua,―convenceu-a.

Começou abrir através do tisú e logo parou quando chegou a uma caixa de joalheria de veludo negro do tamanho de uma caixa de anel. Ela afogou um grito enquanto a levantava do papel e a sustentou em suas mãos que tremiam tanto que não podia abri-la.

Edward liberou sua cintura para cobrir suas mãos e a ajudou a levantar a tampa.

Bella bateu uma mão sobre sua boca e seus olhos se abriram. Localizado no veludo negro estava um diamante solitário de pelo menos um quilate.

—Amo você.― Deu volta em seus braços de modo que se enfrentassem entre si. — Sei que só passaram dez semanas, mas eu sei o que quero, e é você, neném. Podemos ter tanto tempo de compromisso quanto quer, mas diga que vai casar comigo.

Bella se inclinou para frente e pressionou seu rosto contra seu peito enquanto apertava a caixa. Levantou a cabeça e o olhou. Por uma vez parecia um pouco incerto de si mesmo e o encontrou muito mais adorável.

Sorriu, sentindo vertigem e calafrios, e sem poder acreditar.

—Sim. ― Se esticou para cima e apertou os lábios contra os seus. —Amo tanto você, Edward.

—Não pôde dizer que sim o suficientemente rápido.

Ele sorriu, tomou o diamante e colocou o anel em seu dedo antes de jogar a caixa de lado. Caiu no tapete com um golpe surdo. Enquanto a conduzia para trás, à cama, caiu sobre esta e quase riu. Deslizou entre suas pernas e entrou em um impulso duro.

Levou-o dentro dela, dando boas vindas, sentindo tanto amor pelo homem que desejou por meses. A luxúria se converteu em um amor tão profundo que o sentia ao longo de todo seu ser. Manteve o ritmo lento, fazendo amor com ela como nunca fez antes. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os seus, e quando ela montou a onda de êxtase, seguiu com ela.

Uma sensação de paz e felicidade passou através de Bella quando deu a volta em seus braços e a prendeu como se nunca fosse deixá-la ir.

* * *

 **Notas finais:**

 **Queridas, amanhã postarei o epilogo bônus e então, a fic vai se despedindo :/**

 **Maaaas não fiquem tristes, já tem uma adap diva para vocês já postada hoje, o primeiro capitulo**

 **www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)12566087(barra)1(barra)ADAPTA%C3%87%C3%83º(traço)Destino(traço)do(traço)Cora%C3%A7%C3%A3o**

 **ou Passem lá no meu perfil,**

 **e comentem muuuito, ok? Até amanhã!**


	10. Epílogo

Epilogo

Mais um final de semestre. Edward estava cansado, pra não dizer no mínimo. Os últimos meses tinham sido agitados e cansativos, mas finalmente eles tiveram fim. Sua vida agora seguia uma rotina um pouco mais amena, tal qual ele sempre quis.

\- Com licença, professor Masen.

Uma aluna se aproximou dele. Ela era loira, com corpo escultural e seios que se exprimiam na diminuta camiseta pequena. Usava um jeans colado. Ela tinha usado aquele tipo de roupa por todo o semestre em que teve aula com ele.

Riu um pouco.

\- O senhor tem planos para essas férias?- perguntou sugestiva, mordendo um pouco os lábios, de forma provocante.

Aquele cenário, por um momento, lhe pareceu bastante erótico. Sua mente foi transportada a uma cena e ele sorriu, meio safado.

\- Ah sim, tenho alguns planos encaminhados.

A loira sorriu marota, totalmente deliciada pela atenção do atraente professor com relação a ela.

\- Jura? E os fara sozinho? Talvez precise de companhia...

Edward pode sentir a gargalhada parar em sua garganta, mas engoliu.

\- Na verdade, farei com minha família.- disse sorrindo abertamente

\- Familia? Seus pais?- perguntou esperançosa. Tentava alimentar pelo menos um resquício de chance que tinha com o professor mais bonito e atraente do Campus. Ela tinha tentado por um longo tempo chamar a atenção dele, com roupas provocantes e insinuantes. Ele parecia totalmente divertido com todas as suas aproximações.

Esta seria sua ultima chance.

\- Na verdade, não, – Riu maroto e sonhador. Aquilo a destruiu um pouco- Digamos que meus pais ficariam um pouco assustados para o que tenho em mente.

\- Óh, eu...

\- Você sabe como são os professores, não é Srta. Grayson. Trabalhamos incessantemente pelo bem de nossos alunos. Há esta morena...

A loira arregalou os olhos.

-Eu pensei que eram apenas boatos- disse constrangida

\- Não. Não são. – riu contente.- Eu já sou um homem comprometido, e muito bem resolvido.

\- Céus, eu sinto muito, professor Masen- disse corada e constrangida, totalmente diferente daquela aluna que havia lhe provocado o semestre inteiro.

\- Desculpas aceitas, Senhorita. Agora, se me der licença...

Ele nem conseguiu terminar a frase, e a garota já havia ido embora correndo. Com um sorriso, terminou de ajeitar sua pasta e se encaminhou para o corredor da universidade, em direção a sua sala. Ele teria que passar antes no mercado para comprar algumas coisas, e pensou mentalmente na lista de coisas que Bella havia pedido a ele.

Ele podia dizer que agora sim teria paz. O tempo que estava reservando para suas férias seria precioso. Os planos que tinha em sua mente para sua pequena submissa o fez ficar duro e imaginou ela em sua cama de bondage, amarrada pelas pernas e pulsos, com uma gagball entre seus deliciosos lábios. Estremeceu.

Abriu a porta de seu escritório e se espantou com a imagem que viu.

Totalmente nua, encostada em sua mesa, com os braços cruzados sobre os generosos seios e os cabelos mognos caindo como cascatas sobre seus ombros estava ela.

Sua aluna predileta. Sua Bella.

\- Olá, professor Masen!

Com agilidade, ele fechou a porta e a trancou, virando-se para a mulher que o enlouquecia dia e noite. Que fazia com que sua razão ficasse por um fio.

\- Olá, senhorita Swan- respondeu totalmente maroto, com um sorriso de lobo.

\- Eu prefiro Sra. Masen, por gentileza!- disse empinando os seios deliciosos em direção a ele que se sentiu hipnotizado pelo balanço deles.

Como podia uma mulher ficar mais magnifica e linda conforme o tempo? Sua Bella era uma raridade. Dessas poucas mulheres no mundo que tem essa coisa sensual dentro de si que nem o tempo tira. Ela era uma leoa.

\- Entendo. – se aproximou rapidamente, diminuindo o espaço entre eles.- Sra. Masen realmente lhe cai bem, neném.- Beliscou seu mamilo esquerdo e ela gemeu.

\- Eu o vi, em sua sala- disse meio ofegante- com a loira.

Isabella agora parecia totalmente triste e chateada e aquilo o incomodou. Ele nunca ia querer vê-la assim. Não ela.

\- Viu?- então começou a passar suas mãos lentamente pelos lados do corpo dela, com uma caricia suave.- E ouviu também, pelo que vejo.

\- Sim, - ela respondeu, estremecendo com o toque dele- fico feliz que recusou. Realmente tenho planos para nós em suas férias.

\- Não é nada, neném. Você sabe que é a única que me tem.

\- Eu sei,- suspirou longamente, tentando não demonstrar seu total desagrado- mas parece que essas mulheres não entendem seu atual nível de comprometimento.

Edward riu e desceu sua mão ao pequeno montículo que havia no meio das pernas dela, distraído demais. Ele a empurrou em direção a sua mesa, fazendo com que involuntariamente as pernas delas se abrissem. Seus dedos foram cercados pelos grandes lábios rosados dela, que gemeu com seu toque.

\- Meu nível de comprometimento é realmente altíssimo com você, Sra. Masen- molhou os dedos em sua intimidade e passou lentamente em seu clitóris, raspando ocasionalmente. Ela gemeu baixinho com o carinho intimo que recebia- esses substitutos fracos de você não me afetam, só me deixam ainda mais desejoso por você.

Bella não precisou de outro incentivo. Beijou desesperadamente seu marido, querendo-o mais do que algum dia já quis. Ele era todo seu mundo.

\- Eu te amo, professor.

\- Eu também te amo neném.

Sua resposta honesta a fez louca de desejo, enquanto tentava tirar a roupa dele com o máximo de pressa que conseguia. Desceu da mesa com agilidade e se ajoelhou na frente dele, desabotoando sua calça e o olhando através dos cílios. O balançar de seus cabelos sobre seus seios a fez ofegar.

\- Quero ir para sala de jogos, professor- pediu, tirando seu pau da cueca. Passou sua língua lentamente pela cabeça e o olhou, risonha.

Ele parou-a por um instante.

\- E os gêmeos, Bella?

Depois de dois anos de casados , Bella havia engravidado de gêmeos, dois garotões, com seus olhos verdes e os cabelos magnos de Bella. Zacky e Nick eram muito unidos, mesmo só tendo três anos de idade, davam muito trabalho para eles. Eram um tanto arteiros, mas sua esposa era uma mãe maravilhosa, compreensível e divertida.

Ele sempre os levava para a praia nas férias e os garotos adoravam o mar.

\- Eles estão com Jasper e Alice. Vão para a casa dos meus pais com os primos passar uma temporada.- riu divertida e começou a lhe chupar, fazendo-o esquecer qualquer pensamento racional.

Puxou seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e começou a estocar em seus belos lábios rosados. Era tão lindo vê-la levando-o em sua boquinha. Bella chupou um pouco mais forte, contornando seu pau com língua. Suas mãos arteiras moviam-se sobre o eixo, massageando o que estava fora de sua boca proporcionando um prazer louco a ele

Quando ela o levou fundo em sua garganta, ele não resistiu. Emburrou com mais umas duas estocadas, olhando em seus preciosos olhos e logo derramou-se em sua boca.

\- Sra. Masen, eu não me lembro de ter lhe pedido um boquete.- disse um pouco ofegante demais para seu gosto.

Bella fez um show para se levantar, agitando os quadris e mordendo os lábios.

\- Desculpe, professor.

\- Acho que terei que lhe disciplinar por sua ousadia. Talvez um castigo não lhe fará mal.

Ela gargalhou e o olhou com intensidade.

\- O que quiser, professor.

\- Que tal começarmos indo ao calabouço, brincar um pouco?

\- Acho uma ótima ideia, professor. E depois, podemos sair a noite para comemorar nossos cinco anos de casados, o que acha...

Edward sorriu.

Quem diria que algum dia encontraria a sua submissa perfeita entre suas alunas. E que ela seria a mulher da sua vida.

A vida era boa.

A vida com ela era maravilhosa.

 **Fim**

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

 **Acaaabou :( Mas antes de dizer tchau para esse domward, vou colocar o nome das pessoas que fizeram parte dessa adap, contribuindo com seus reviews :3. O CAPITULO É PRA VOCÊS**

 **Isabella Belikov Cullen,** **LindaFlor Fanfics** **,** **,** **Ju C P** **,** **Maahdefreitas** **,** **ROSANGELA PATTZ,** **LeidianaOliveira** **e** **alma paula** **, e um fantasminha (guest) kkkk'**

 **Obrigado lindas!**

 **Nos vemos na próxima adap, em!**

 **E se você quiser participar também, deixa seu review e me acompanhe :***

 **Beijooos, fuiii**


End file.
